Sinfonía
by Mardanis
Summary: Último caso de Detective Conan. El perder a alguien tan importante hace que hasta el más fuerte se vuelva débil y vulnerable. Saga de cinco capítulos.
1. Capítulo Uno

Aclaraciones:

· El pensamiento de una personaje se diferenciara del dialogo normal por estar entre comillas y con _cursiva._

· La historia es 100% original, no fue extraida de ningun capitulo de la serie.

· La misma esta situada en los ultimos capitulos de la serie, aunque no es necesario si quiera conocerla mas que una breve reseña que voy a dar a continuación para que cualquier persona sin haber visto la misma, entienda el fic.

Reseña:

_Shinichi Kudo es un estudiante de secundaria de 17 años (en el fic ya tiene 21), quien tiene una fuerte deseo de justicia, por lo que hace ya un largo tiempo es un detective que ayuda en mas de un caso a la policía local, su sentido y razonamiento son mucho mayor que lo de mucho de sus similares, lo que lo hace un detective destacado. Un día yendo con su compañera de escuela, Ran, de la cual esta enamorado pero nunca se atrevió a decircelo, a un parque de diversiones ocurre un asesinato que pronto resuleta el muchacho, pero luego de terminado el mismo, unos misteriosos hombres de negro le suministran una droga inestable que lo vuelve de nuevo a un joven de 6 años pero con la misma mentalidad que siempre, quien apenas se da cuenta de su cambio, modifica su nombre a Conan Edogawa. Desde ese entonces vive con Ran, y su padre Mouri, quien casualmente es un detective privado de poca monta que desde la llegada del niño, su trabajo y cantidad de casos por resolver crece considerablemente. Conan se instala ahí por la simple razón de es el mejor lugar para volver a encontrar a esos hombres de negro. Ni su enamorada ni su padre saben lo que realmente le sucedió a Shinichi, solo que por un tiempo se fue a resolver otros casos fuera de Tokio. Gracias a la ayuda de su amigo, el profesor Agasa, Conan dispone de objetos que hace que pueda hacer mejor su trabajo a pesar de ser un niño; como un moño que modifica la voz haciéndose poder pasar fonéticamente por alguien mas, una zapatilla que ajustándola provoca la misma energía que la que tendría un joven adolescente, un reloj con agujas somníferas para dormir a Mouri en caso de necesitarlo para resolver un caso, que junto al moño lo ayuda para modificar su voz a la de el, resolviendo así un sinnumero de casos._

Capítulos del fic:

**Capítulo 1: El principio del fin**

Capítulo 2: Re mayor

Capítulo 3: Venganza

Capítulo 4: Esperanza

Capítulo 5: Destino

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: **__**El principio del fin:**_

- ¡Culpable!

La sorpresa se instaló en la pequeña habitación. Nadie en la sala quería comprender las palabras y el simbolismo de la acusación del joven detective, Shinichi Kudo, quien prosiguió con su discurso hasta terminar de crear el rompecabezas.

- De todos los sospechosos eras quien tenía la coartada perfecta, premeditada hasta el último detalle. Tu mascara invisible ante mis ojos se acaba de hacer pedazos, se quien eres; debo decirte algo más, no existe el… – Justo en ese preciso momento una voz surgió desde donde nadie la esperaba, la mirada del joven hizo un brusco cambio de ciento ocho grados en dirección al sonido.

- ¡Shinichi! – exclamó La angustiada voz de Ran que provenía del cuarto contiguo; el rostro del admirador de Sherlock Holmes denotaba un significativo cansancio, el cual cambió por completo al escuchar la voz de su inspiradora; volvía a ser quien era, el tranquilo y sereno detective que no había nada que no pudiera resolver. Tomo aire y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia quien rescataría en unos minutos.

- Así que era acá donde tenías encerrada a Ran, me siento mal conmigo mismo en no haberme dado cuenta antes – le dijo Shinichi mirando fijamente al asesino mientras el proseguía su camino a su fuente de vitalidad. Una sonrisa imperceptible para Shinichi se dibujo en el asesino…

- ¡No vengas, hay una bomba pegada a mi cuerpo que va a explotar en 5 segundos!

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, sin llegar a poder reaccionar antes de que la luz aturdiera sus tímpanos. La habitación se iluminó por un instante; no era divina; suponía el porvenir de la completa oscuridad de su corazón; el sonido de la explosión no solo llegó hasta la última fibra del oído de cada uno, sino que también Mouri y Shinichi notaron la destrucción de gran parte de sí mismos. Al pasar esos infinitos segundos que recordarían el resto de su vida, el humo desapareció pero el joven continuaba tumbado en el suelo como si su cuerpo careciera de alma para levantarse. Todo lo que le quedaba era un absoluto silencio en la habitación, abruptamente fue interrumpido por las el grito lloroso de su padre.

- ¡Ran! No… no puede ser…

Las lágrimas del padre de su musa inspiradora eran filosas y pequeñas dagas que caían una y otra vez en su devastado cuerpo.

- ¿Está… ahí… el cuer…cuerpo de Ran? – le pregunto Shinichi.

- ¡No quedó nada de este otro lado!

Se denotaba la desesperación por una respuesta certera de si estaba o no viva su hija.

-¡Buscá a Shinichi, Conan! ¡Lo necesitamos! – le exclamo de forma acelerada al joven.

_"¿Conan?, pero si yo soy Shinichi…"- _se pregunto a si mismo sin entender el porque lo había llamado así, observó sus extremidades y no podía ver siquiera sus manos, la ropa le era demasiado grande. Había vuelto a ser Conan Edogawa una vez más.

_"Ran…"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Conan, sus ojos cansados encontraron involuntariamente la oscuridad.

- ¡Conan! ¡Despertate, es tarde!

- Ahí… voy hermanita Ran – le respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos mas de cinco segundos.

"_Aun así me encanta que la voz de Ran sea mi despetardor" – _pensó Conan sonriendo y volviendo una vez más a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Despertate, maldita sea!

Esta vez su tono fue aun mas grave y agresivo, acto seguido, Ran golpeó fuertemente la almohada que se encontraba justo al lado de Conan, adviertiendolé que iba enserio.

_"Retiro lo dicho" – _Su mirada estaba puesta fijamente en el puño apenas a unos centímetros de el, realmente no tenia que hacerla enojar ni contradecirle, las consecuencias eran fatales...

Luego de desayunar, ambos se dirigieron al living donde Mouri tenía una visita; poco habitual para ser un sábado al mediodía. Se encontraba hablando con una joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente, lo notaron desde varios metros por las reacciones de felicidad del mujeriego detective.

- Entonces lo dejo en sus manos – pronunció la misteriosa mujer

- No se preocupe, contrató al mejor detective de la ciudad - le dijo, sin poder evitar sonreir al hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias, señor Mouri. – le respondió y exhaló aire a modo de relajación.

La mujer se levantó y pasó por delante de los jóvenes sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada. Conan de indemediato notó algo extraño en la mujer e hizo saber el detalle.

- ¿Viste el celular que tenía esa mujer, hermanita Ran?

- No, ¿Qué tenía de especial? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- Tenía unas manchas negras muy extrañas, como si se le hubiera caído en algún lugar e intentó borrarlas.

De inmediato Ran le quito importancia al tema.

- Es normal que le pase eso a las personas – y dirigió ahora su mirada a su padre, - Papá, ¿a que vino esa persona?

- ¿Esa hermosa señorita? Seguro que con mis encantos decidió pedirme tal tarea… Es la hija del candidato a presidente Sonozaki Kyon; Sonozaki Yuki.

La expresión de Conan cambió por completo con la pronunciación de dicho nombre. Se quedó completamente callado y pensativo.

- ¿La hija del candidato a presidente? ¡Increíble! Estoy muy contenta por vos, papá. – le respondió con alegría. Conan volvió en si y se unió a la conversación.

-¿La hija del presidente?

- Sí, la misma, me encargo de la protección de su padre, quien hace varios días ha estado recibiendo amenazas de asesinato.

Conan una vez más volvió a un estado pensativo;

"_Sonozaki Yuki… Pensé que estaba muerta. NO, estoy seguro que está muerta. La ví morir, no tengo ninguna duda" – _Esa duda era un circulo eterno del cual no podía encontrar salida.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, papá?

- Iré a la casa, hablaré con él para que me detalle mejor la situación e intentaré buscar a su bromista. Caso resuelto.

- No lo subestimes – exclamó preocupada.

- Casi lo olvido, avísale a tu noviecito que venga al lugar a las 15, la invitación también lo involucra.

Conan alzo la cabeza en sorpresa a las palabras del detective, no comprendía el porque de la invitación, más cuando hacia tiempo que Shinichi no era noticia en Tokio.

- ¡No es mi novio! – Le respondió sonrojada.

- Lo que tu digas hija, ya lo investigaré más tarde.

Como siempre que las incoherencias aparecen, el joven detective comienza su proceso deductivo en su fuero interno.

_"Hay demasiadas cosas inexplicables en todo esto… ¿Por qué una persona que estoy completamente seguro que está muerta, vino hoy? ¿Por qué tiene que ir Shinichi también a la casa de Kyon solo para protegerlo?, esto no me gusta nada, sé que…". _Ran interrumpió su meditación.

- ¡Conan! Vamos, salgamos a caminar, así también puedo avisarle a Shinichi de mañana… "_Tengo muchas ganas de verlo realmente"._

Luego de tres interminables cuadras donde el silencio fue protagonista, denotó dos sentimientos: ansiedad en Ran y preocupación en Conan. La muchacha llegó hasta la cabina y cuando estaba entrando en la misma, esperó que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así.

- ¡Ahí vengo hermana Ran, tengo que comprar unos lápices para la escuela en la librería que acabamos de pasar! ¡andá llamando!

"_Este chico no tiene remedio… Siempre yendo solo por todos lados"_

Por apenas unos segundos se dio cuenta de que siempre que ella hablaba con Shinichi, lo hacia sola, Conan nunca estaba a su lado, como una persona celosa que prefiere evitar escuchar lo que no quiere.

Para ese entonces, Conan había llegado hasta un sombrío callejón. Estaba listo para usar su dispositivo modificador de voz y fingir quien no aparentaba físicamente ser.

Ya en la cabina, sus dedos comenzara el proceso de digitación.

- A ver… El numero de Shinichi… _"Qué tonta soy… Encima me lo sé de memoria" - _se golpeó la cabeza reprobandosé._  
_

Se sentía tonta y a la vez feliz de ser tan importante para el, pero constantemente se preguntaba, ¿si era tan importante para el?, ¿Por qué nunca venia a verla?. El telefono sonó tres veces y la esperada voz sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Ran, tanto tiempo.

El alma de Ran sintió una alegría inexpresable y menos aún entendible.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

- Lo de siempre, metido en un caso bastante complicado. – se apresuró en decir el joven.

- Me gustaría que hicieras algo de tiempo y salgamos como cuando venias al colegio - le dijo en un tono triste.

Una larga pausa de segundos sumó al contador de la cabina. Conan se sentía muy mal consigo mismo, por nunca estar cuando Ran realmente lo necesitaba, esa era la mayor angusta que tenía de no poder volver a estar con ella de la forma en la que el quería.

Ran retomó la conversación.

- Te han invitado a la mansión de los Sonozaki para que protejas a su padre durante esta etapa de elecciones. La reunión es mañana alrededor de las tres de la tarde... – replicó Ran con un tono angustiado por la falta de respuesta de su receptor.

- Gracias por el aviso, Ran; intentaré estar allí a esa hora. - intentó dibujar una voz donde lo anteriormente dicho por la muchacha no le haya afectado.

Ran tomo valor; la invitación a la mansión no era el motivo del llamado, era algo que ya no podía seguir negando, además eso podía hacer que el joven detective se diera cuenta que en los casos del amor, el era uno perdido.

- Quería decirte algo muy importante… Llevo tiempo intentando negarlo, pero tomé valor suficiente para decirt… - en ese momento la voz de Shinichi interrumpió su dialogo.

-Disculpá Ran, me tengo que ir ya mismo, la policía acaba de llegar al lugar y tengo que encontrar las pistas antes que ellos, adiós.

El tono ocupado se hizo escuchar una gran cantidad de segundos en la cabina, la joven soltó el teléfono, el cual quedo colgando y su mirada quedo perpleja en un punto fijo, apenas unos escasos granos cayeron de la aguja del reloj antes de que volviera en sí.

- ¡Ese maldito Shinichi! ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo! – gritó enfurecida.

"_Lo siento Ran, es mejor así por ahora" – _reflexionó Conan mientras corría hacia la cabina.

Al salir, Ran notó la ausencia del pequeño de gafas.

"¿_Dónde estará Conan?" - _se preguntó.

Justo a su espalda aparecio lo que buscaba.

- Hola Ran… al final no encontré… el lápiz que… quería. – le respondió agitadamente.

- Parece que hoy no es nuestro día de suerte Conan… Mejor volvamos a casa.

Volvieron por la misma senda que vinieron, pero en sentido opuesto. Abrieron la puerta y, como si fuera una pintura, una imagen conocida: Mouri dormido con la televisión aun encendida. Las elecciones presidenciales parecían ser la noticia sensación de todos los medios, como si en esa época los delitos desaparecieran.

Conan necesitaba una excusa para investigar a "Yuki", los recortes de periódicos que siempre guarda el profesor Agasa le podrian ser de gran ayuda, así que el joven pensó rápidamente un pretexto para marcharse.

- Ran, me voy a la casa del profesor, me prometió llevarme a comer yakittori hoy.

- Esta bien, no llegues tarde, Conan. - exhaló aire como sintiendose sola despues de hablar con Shinichi

- ¡Hasta luego! - fingió una sonrisa como un niño sabe nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez más la excusa para poder recluirse en un lugar donde pueda ser él mismo hizo su efecto en la inocencia de su protegida.

Ya una vez en en el lugar, Conan intentó despejar toda duda posible sobre la misteriosa mujer.

- Profesor, necesito todos los diarios o revistas donde aparezca información sobre Yuki Sonozaki.

- ¿Para qué quieres eso Shinichi? – le preguntó el profesor curioso por el hecho de la pregunta, no recordaba alguna Yuki en la vida de Shinichi.

- Creo haber visto una persona muerta hablar con el tío… - le respondió en un tono bajo y dudoso.

- ¿Muerta?

- Debería estarlo. – aseguró Conan

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó entonces?

El niño hizo una pausa, no sabia bien como expresar bien la incoherencia de los hechos.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo… Es la razón de porque necesito esa información.

- Bien, voy a buscarla, Ah, toma, te dejé un jugo de naranja en la mesa.

_"A pesar de tratarme como un adulto, no puede dejar de verme como un niño". - _ironizó el ahora pequeño detective.

- Gracias profesor.

El jugo bajó lentamente cual si fuera arena de un reloj; lento y expectante al paso del tiempo. De pronto la figura del profesor volvió hacer acto de presencia ante él.

- Te conseguí algo, espero que sirva, son 4 noticias; tres de hace 5 años y una de ayer.

- Gracias, profesor, _"veamos que es todo esto…"_

El curioso niño comenzó a inspeccionar minuciosamente cada una de las cuatro noticias.

_"__¿Qué?, ·Un incendio casi le cuesta la vida a una joven, los bomberos logran rescatarla justo a tiempo·, esto es mentira, ¿por qué lo habrán modificado así?"_

A pesar de que las preguntas cada vez eran más, sus preocupados ojos también mostraban un pequeño brillo como si estuviera disfrutando la tensión del momento.

Continuó leyendo hasta llegar al recorte del día siguiente:

- "_·La joven Yuki Sonozaki que fue salvada ayer de las llamas del infierno por un grupo de bomberos, se recupera muy rápidamente en el hospital Hope, su familia esta feliz y en consecuencia donó 200.000 a los bomberos de la ciudad y 100.000 donde ahora yace internada·"_.), Algo no está bien en todo esto.

Su lectura se detuvo más de una vez en varios detalles que hacían aún más inexplicables todo lo que pasaba alrededor de esa misteriosa mujer.

- Profesor, ¿me puedo llevar todos estos? – señaladándole con el índice la pila de recortes.

- Si, claro, Shinichi, no olvides devolvérmelos cuando termine todo esto así mantengo mi biblioteca de información.

- No se preocupes, me será de gran ayuda, lo sé. Ahora tengo que volver a casa de Ran, gracias por el jugo - le respondió alegremente

- Ve Shinnichi, la próxima vez que vengas te voy a mostrar mi próximo invento que preparé.

- Estoy ansioso por verlo.- dijo Conan saludándolo al mismo tiempo que giraba el picaporte.

Dicho esto último la puerta se cerró delante de los ojos del solitario profesor.

Ese día llego a su fin; mañana comenzaría la protección a Kyon, y Conan volvería a ser una vez más, aunque sea por unas pocas horas, Shinichi Kudo. ¿El precio?, un medicamento en fase de prueba cuyos efectos colaterales son bastante impredecibles.

Ya al otro día, el coche que llevaba a Mouri, Ran y Conan llegó hasta la entrada de la mansión de los Sonozaki. Un joven de tez oscura, con una remera verde oscura, tiradores de jean y una fonética muy distinta al de los invitados los recibió en la puerta.

- Hola, ¡bienvenidos!, soy Roberto, el jarindero.

Mouri examino minuciosamente a su emisor.

- Pensé que alguien de mas prestigio nos iba a recibir… - dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Conan a simple vista notó que no era de este país, aun menos por el nombre; los rasgos y su aspecto eras puramente occidental, ¿Cómo habrá terminado acá?, se preguntaba el joven de gafas.

- Sepan disculpar – se alejó unos centímetros, - ahora el mayordomo esta ocupado y me ordenó la tarea de venir a recibirlos hasta que él pueda bajar. Desde ya mis mas sinceras disculpas por esta falta de cortesía -

- No, esta bien Roberto, perdoná a nosotros por la falta de respeto de mi padre – le respondió Ran apresuradamente, Mouri la miro, y como si la mirada lo este matando, rápidamente giro hacia un costado donde nada había.

"_El tío nunca va a cambiar…"._ Se rio conan por lo bajo_  
_

La gran puerta de la mansión se abrió produciendo un ruido que solo las casas viejas produce tal rechinar de sus maderas, anunciando así la presencia de alguien más.

- ¿Esperaron mucho? – Dijo la voz del mayodormo, tenía unos 60 años, canoso, con camisa blanca, corbata roja y un saco negro, El mayordomo parecía aun mas elegante que los invitados del candidato presidencial.

- ¿Y usted quien es? – se preguntó Mouri de una forma un tanto agresiva.

- Soy Renzo, el mayordomo, disculpen la demora, pasen por aquí.

El trío de invitados accedió a la proposición y entró a la mansión, apenas ingresar se toparon con una vieja cara conocida.

- ¡Pero si es el detective Mouri! – dijo la voz al oeste de una de las tantas habitaciones.

- Yuri!, ¿Me has extrañado todas estas horas que no has podio verme, no?

"_Papá… no me hagas quedar mal en todos lados a los que vamos" - _tapandose la cara.

Conan volvió a quedarse callado frente a la misteriosa mujer.

- Jajaja, claro que lo extrañé, usted es un gran detective señor Mouri, ah, casi me olvido, no le presenté a mi futuro marido.

"_No puede ser…". _Su corazón sintió el vacio de la frase._  
_

_"__Lo tienes bien merecido papá" - _pensó Ran con los brazos entrecruzados._  
_

La mano de Yuki se situó en el pecho de su acompañante tal como si fuera una señalización.

- El es Enzo Kawaishi, en 6 meses nos vamos a casar y nos iremos a vivir juntos. Ahora convivimos en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa.

- Un gusto conocerlo, detective Mouri – Le dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Lo mismo digo. – le respondió extiendo tambien su mano, pero en un tono desanimado.

El mayordomo interrumpió la conversación – Continuemos por favor – dijo en el tono siempre calmo y caracteristico del señor Renzo.

"_Que extraño…a Yuki se la nota mucho más amable que ayer" – _meditaba Conan.

Continuaron caminando hacia la lejana habitación del jefe de familia; Sonozoki Kyon, hasta que algo llamó la atención del niño.

- ¿Son aficionados a la pesca, cierto?

- ¿Por qué lo dices muchacho? – pregunto atónito por la extraña pregunta.

- Acabo de ver una caña de pescar partida a la mitad en una de las habitaciones que pasamos, ¿por frecuencia de uso termino así?

- No recuerdo que mi señor tuviera esa afición ahora que lo mencionas. – le respondió mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

"_Que extraño entonces…" - _se preguntó.

De pronto se abrió una de las puertas al este del pasillo y se escuchó una voz dentro de una de ellas.

- ¿Mas protección aun? – dice el misterioso hombre saliendo de su cuarto.

- ¿Y este quien es? – pregunta con ignorancia, Mouri.

- Es un antiguo amigo de Kyon, Taguchi Kenzo, fue guardaespaldas durante su época de diputado y ahora que sabe acerca de las amenazas que sufrió su viejo compañero, vino voluntariamente a ayudarlo.

Se los quedo mirando a los nuevos visitantes con un gesto de repudio, se dio la media vuelta y cerró bruscamente la puerta ante mirada atónita del cuarteto

- Disculpen la molestia, no siempre fue así, cuando era la seguridad de Kyon era una persona completamente distinta a lo que es ahora.

- Pero que mal genio… - protestó Mouri.

Conan se preguntaba que era lo que lo había cambiado a ser lo que ahora es.

Como si ya fuera costumbre, un sonido mas interrumpió la caminata.

-¡Basta!, ¡Le juro que mañana voy a ir trabajar!

- Señor, señor… ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – preguntó Conan con gesto inocente.

El mayordomo hizo una pausa, y le contestó.

- Es un amigo más de Kyon, quedó en la ruina hace 2 años y vino acá suplicando por ayuda; desde ese entonces reside aquí. Dice estar trabando para algún día irse, pero aún no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo.

La notable pausa le llamo la atención al joven detective "_Mira que tener tanta gente en tu propia casa… no quiero ni imaginar la poca comunicación que deben de tener…" - _reflexionó despues de todo lo visto hasta el momento_  
_

Delante de ellos se encontraba la última habitación, la única cuya puerta daba hacia el sur de la mansión, las demás estaban ubicadas al este y oeste del pasillo. El mayordomo tocó la puerta y como si fuera un timbre, apenas la puerta hizo contacto con el primer golpe de Renzo, comenzó a sonar música clásica al otro lado del gran cuarto.

Renzo se aclaró la voz y grito:

- ¡Señor, llegaron los invitados!, ¿los hago pasar?

A Conan le resultaba familiar la música que sus oídos contemplaban.

- ¿Señor, esta ahí? - volvió a avisar el mayordomo elevando más aún la voz.

Ran, viendo que nada cambiaba, decidió mirar por la cerradura para saber que era lo que estaba pasando del otro lado.

"¡_Lo tengo, es la primera sinfonía de Beethoven!" - _Reflexionó Conan, sonriendo por haberla reconocido_  
_

- ¡!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

El estruendoso grito de la muchacha se hizo oír por toda la mansión.

- ¿Qué paso hija? – replicó con susto su padre.

Conan rápidamente observó por la cerradura y vió la misma imagen que dejó impresionada a Ran; la imagen de Sonozaki Kyon colgado con una soga al cuello en medio de su habitación.

_Continuará…_


	2. Capítulo dos

Aclaraciones:

· El pensamiento de una personaje se diferenciara del dialogo normal por estar entre comillas y con _cursiva._

· La historia es 100% original, no fue extraída de ningún capitulo de la serie.

Capítulos del fic:

Capítulo 1: El principio del fin

**Capítulo 2: Re mayor**

Capítulo 3: Venganza

Capítulo 4: Esperanza

Capítulo 5: Destino

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Re mayor**

Ran, viendo que nada cambiaba, decidió mirar por la cerradura para saber que era lo que estaba pasando del otro lado.

"¡_Lo tengo, es la primera sinfonía de Beethoven!" - _Reflexionó Conan, sonriendo por haberla reconocido

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El estruendoso grito de la muchacha se hizo oír por toda la mansión.

- ¿Qué pasó hija? – replicó con susto su padre.

Conan rápidamente observó por la cerradura y vio la misma imagen que dejó impresionada a Ran; la imagen de Sonozaki Kyon colgado con una soga al cuello en medio de su habitación.

* * *

Precipitadamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, Conan ajustó el mecanismo de su zapatilla a un nivel que pueda derribar el obstáculo que significaba la puerta e impedía comprobar lo que había sucedido al otro lado. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, corrió hacia su objetivo e impacto de lleno en el centro de la misma.

*pump* - El golpe hizo eco en el ambiente. Nada cambió, continuaba firme como una fuerte de guerra que no se dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente.

-¡Déjame a mi Conan! – le avisó Ran al joven detective apartándolo a un lado.

*BUMP* - La puerta cayó en un golpe seco por la rápida y precisa patada de la joven. La misma cayó del lado opuesto donde los cuatro esperaban ansiosos ver lo sucedido. Una nube de polvo dificultó la visibilidad de la habitación; lo cual denotaba la poca limpieza que había en la imponente habitación antigua.

"_No tengo que hacerla enojar, no tengo que hacerla enojar… no tengo que hacerla enojar…" – _repetía Conan una y otra vez en su mente.

El polvo una vez ausente hizo que presenciaran tan siniestra imagen, la cabeza de la familia Sonozaki colgaba con una soga al cuello, justo debajo de una costosa silla tapizada de color rojo. La reina del caos tuvo su mandato en ese lugar, todo se encontraba destruido; libros por el suelo, la alfombra doblada en varios pliegues, la biblioteca caída con varias de sus maderas quebradas, los espejos rotos y su escritorio prácticamente vacío, apenas dos pequeños objetos que a lo lejos no se podían distinguir. El siempre curioso y deductivo de los presentes comenzó a investigar el siniestro que a vista de todos parecía un simple suicidio.

Lo primero que notó es de donde provenía la música que escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, al parecer alguien había colocado un equipo de reproducción pegado al dorso de la misma que se activó con el censor de movimiento que tenía; en consecuencia, el sonido empezó a reproducirse.

"¿_Me pregunto que tuvo de necesario hacer esto? Por la forma en la que murió, se ve que antes de eso lo torturaron. Las marcas que tiene en ambas muñecas demuestran que estuvo atado cuando aún seguía con vida. Es demasiada la sangre que salió por su boca, una persona que fue ahorcada no debería estar así, no se ven signos ni en la lengua ni en el color de la piel que demuestre que haya muerto por falta de oxigeno. Aún no sé con exactitud la causa pero sé que esto no fue un suicidio, fue un homicidio". _Pensaba el muchacho mientras los demás seguían atónitos observando la inesperada muerte.

- ¡No dejen salir a nadie de la casa!, Todos los presentes se van a quedar acá para ser interrogados. Renzo, por favor, avísale a los demás. – gritó Mouri sin quitar el ojo en la victima.

- ¡Si! – respondió inmediatamente el mayordomo.

Dicho esto salio en dirección opuesta a la que vinieron. Conan seguía observando con detenimiento la escena del crimen buscando pistas que le ayuden a entender las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Todavía no había encontrado respuestas que apoyaran su hipótesis.

"_¿Por__ qué esta todo tan desordenado y lo único que no le paso nada fue a esa estantería llena de cd's?, Pareciera como que fuera apropósito el desorden del desorden del cuarto."_

Mientras divagaba en su pensamiento, se acercó más aún al cadáver, y examinó el escritorio prácticamente vacío.

"_Veamos… un vieja pluma, un tintero vacío y una hoja escrita que dice `te quiero mucho`". _Que extraño es todo esto… - dijo intentando colocar estas nuevas piezas cada vez más complicado rompecabezas.

"_Estoy seguro que es un homicidio, pero el hecho de que la puerta esté cerrada y la única llave la tenga él, destruye mi hipótesis" – _continuó pensando e intentando buscar algo que hiciera que sus hipótesis tuvieran sentido.

Pasaron 20 minutos y el mayordomo aún no había regresado; Mouri y Conan continuaba inspeccionando la escena del crimen.

-¡Ran! Ve a ver que pasó con el señor Renzo – le gritó desde dentro de la habitación a Ran que continuaba asustada al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, ahí voy Pa. – respondió entre lagrimas.

Conan la miró y por alguna extraña razón sintió un vacío en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Como si fuera un presagio de que algo malo iba a suceder y no tenia que dejarla ir. Similar al que Ran sintió el día en el parque de diversiones cuando Shinichi dejo de ser ese adolescente detective.

Mouri continuaba examinando la escena del crimen. - ¿Qué haces acá niño? - interrumpió su angustia.

- ¡Mira tío! ¿No te parece extraño? – Le respondió intentando olvidar el dolor en el pecho que había sentido.

Mouri lo miró con un gesto de indiferencia, ya que lo consideraba un estorbo que siempre quería hacer el trabajo que era de él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo de mala gana.

- ¿No te parece extraño que una persona que se vaya a suicidarse se haya molestado en poner las llaves justo al lado de la billetera de esta forma tan ordenada? – señaló en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las mismas, las cuales estaban tiradas en el piso y una al lado de la otra simétricamente colocadas. – diría que desentona con el cuarto – añadió por ultimo Conan.

Si, tienes razón… - admitió analizando objetivamente la situación.

- ¿Y esas marcas en los brazos?, no son propias una persona que se suicidio.

El rostro del detective cambiaba con el paso de cada una de las deducciones de Conan, a cada palabra, su ceño se fruncía más.

- Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué tenia tanta sangre en…- Le interrumpió Mouri. - ¡Basta pequeño renacuajo!, Déjame hacer mi trabajo y espera a que la policía haga el suyo también, vos haces el tuyo. Jugar por ahí con tus amigos de primaria.

"_YO estoy haciendo TU trabajo…". _Ironizó en su fuero interno con la mirada hacia un costado.

Súbitamente la casa se plagó de música tranquilizadora, una vez más, clásica de Beethoven. Esta sinfonía no era más que el presagio de que algo malo iba a suceder.

La mirada de Conan se dirigió bruscamente al techo, provenía del primer piso. _"Ran…", _fue lo primero que pensó al oír esa la sinfonía.

- ¿De donde viene esa música? – preguntó Kogoro mirando a todos lados.

"_Ahora es la segunda sinfonía de Beethoven…"_ volvió rápidamente en si y le respondió. - Del primer piso, ¡Vamos!

Conan llegó a la puerta mucho antes que el experimentado detective, la diferencia de velocidad saltaba a la vista. El joven se paró delante de la entrada y en su imaginación suponía ya lo que habría al otro lado de la gruesa puerta de madera. Esta se abrió poco a poco hasta que la instantánea se reveló, tal como esperaba, el mayordomo se encontraba tendido en el suelo prácticamente cubierto de sangre, principalmente en el pecho. La expresión de horror de su rostro explicaba que no solo había sido posiblemente asesinado, sino que también algo lo sorprendió de manera terrorífica.

Conan se acercó sin inmutarse ante la impactante imagen, posiblemente por la costumbre de vivir a diario estos siniestros; Su vista oscilaba de lado a lado temiendo a la idea de que el asesino aún se encontrará allí. Colocó su dedo índice sobre el cuello del mayordomo, y el silencio fue su devolución.

- Está muerto… – murmuró por lo bajo. Miró las hojas que estaban tiradas al lado del cadáver, y sólo una de ellas tenía una inscripción en sangre.

"_¿Otra hoja más?... Me pregunto el por qué de estas notas…" – _reflexionó el joven Shinichi. La nota decía `Mi venganza`.

Justo en ese preciso momento llegó exhausto Kogoro Mouri. La imagen no lo perturbó, pero lo que no esperaba es que la victima fuera el mayordomo, sino un miembro de la millonaria familia.

- Lo que imaginaba… Otra muerte más – dijo en forma redundante.

"_Fue apuñalado con violencia hace muy poco… ¿Qué es esto en el piso?... Ahora entiendo… El rompecabezas está cobrando más sentido". _El joven de gafas encontró algo que le cambió el rostro por completo. Su sonrisa denotaba que cada pieza estaba encajando en el lugar correcto.

"_Veamos que más encuentro… ¿un baúl con fotos viejas? ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?..." – _se debatía en su fuero interno.

Mientras tanto, la policía llegaba a la mansión de los Sonozaki y ponía en custodia a todos los sospechosos en una habitación. Con el pasar de los minutos los integrantes fueron llegando; los últimos dos fueron los testigos del último asesinato.

El inspector Megure y sus hombres ya hacían las primeras pericias en la escena del crimen.

- Acaban de asesinar al mayordomo Renzo en su habitación. – le dijo Mouri apenas entró a la habitación donde se encontraba robusto inspector.

- ¡Vayan para allá ahora mismo! Todo dato que encuentren, háganmelo saber de inmediato – les hizo saber a los policías.

- ¡Sí, señor! – replicaron de inmediato sus subordinados.

La primera peculiaridad que notó el joven detective fue que Ran y Yuki no estaba aún en la habitación.

- Inspector, ¿sabe donde este Ran? – preguntó inocentemente Conan.

El inspector dibujó una sonrisa que usualmente los niños causan en los adultos y este le respondió amablemente.

- La estamos buscando en la mansión, apenas sepamos algo te avisaremos pequeño y … - una voz interrumpió su respuesta. - Perdón por la tardanza, me estaba duchando y desconocía toda esta situación.

Esa voz que provenía de la puerta se hizo imagen cuando la atravesó; era Yuki.

- Esta bien señorita, vaya con todos los demás para ser interrogada. El día de hoy se cometieron dos asesinatos en esta misma casa.

- Entiendo… - respondió mirando al suelo.

Conan miró fijamente la expresión de la señorita durante varios segundos, sus pensamientos eran un tornado de ideas e hipótesis, pero ninguna encajaba. Algo faltaba.

- ¡Señor, le tenemos el informe del señor Kyon! – le avisó uno de sus tantos ayudantes.

Conan, como acto reflejo, puso toda la atención en la lectura del informe.

El dichoso documento llegó a manos del inspector, quien, como es costumbre, lo leyó en voz alta para sí mismo.

- Kyon Sonokai murió en el día de ayer, 21 de junio, a las 18 horas, por la ingesta de una droga desconocida que fue suministrada en forma de cápsula aproximadamente 6 horas antes de la muerte. La droga tiene los siguientes efectos: produce la destrucción de los propios glóbulos rojos, provocando así una hemorragia interna lenta que destruye el organismo por completo. – sentenció Megure.

Conan prestó atención a cada detalle y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hipótesis de asesinato se había corroborado con el informe.

- Ahora tendremos que analizar sus coartadas, pero según el último asesinato nadie tuvo tiempo suficiente para escapar de la mansión y menos aún por el simple hecho de que casi paralelamente llegamos nosotros a la escena y cubrimos toda salida del lugar. En consecuencia, nuestros sospechosos son:

Sonozaki Yuki

21 años

Estudiante de derecho

Hija de la víctima

Roberto Gonzalez

36 años

Jardinero de los Sonozaki

Empleado hace 5 años

Enzo Kawaishi

24 años

Estudiante de medicina

Novio y futuro esposo de Yuki

Taguchi Kenzo

58 años

Guardaespaldas retirado

Amigo cercano de la víctima y guardaespaldas en su época de diputado.

Hatori Odawa

45 años

Artesano

Amigo de Kyon; vive en la casa hace aproximadamente dos años.

El inspector comenzó el análisis de cada uno los involucrados.

- Vamos a tener que inspeccionar sus cuartos, solo para asegurarnos de que no haya nada que los involucre. El último asesinato tampoco dio lugar a esconder el arma, así que van a tener que continuar aquí hasta que podamos liberarlos.

"_Me preocupa mucho Ran… tengo que buscar el modo de salir de la habitación y buscarla". _Por un momento Shinichi olvidó por completo el caso y su único dilema era la seguridad de su amiga. Aprovechándose de la bondad de los adultos para con los niños puso en marcha su estrategia.

- Señor policía, necesito ir al baño ya mismo, no puedo soportar más – le aviso con voz llorosa.

El policía se quedó con cierta incomodidad: nadie podía salir, pero sólo era un niño y únicamente era ir al baño y volver.

- Está bien niño, pero vuelve enseguida, sino te voy a tener que ir a buscar.

-¡Gracias! – le respondió con una sonrisa.

"_Ran, tengo que encontrarte…" _pensó mientras corría por el pasillo de la casa.

No tenía muchas más opciones, y si la tenía cautiva el asesino, la única forma de que Ran volviera con él era esclareciendo los asesinatos.

Su duda ni siquiera existió, sus pensamientos se volvieron hechos; tomó la píldora que Agasa le dió en caso de emergencia, aún a costa de los efectos colaterales impredecibles que podría sufrir al llegar a tomarla... Entre ellos, la muerte.

- ¡Encontramos el arma del crimen, Inspector! – le avisó uno de sus tantos ayudantes a Megure.

- ¿En qué habitación estaba? – le respondió con ansiedad.

- En la quinta habitación de la derecha, a tan solo tres habitaciones de la victima.

- ¿De quién es esa habitación? – replicó aún con más brusquedad.

La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de uno de lo cinco sospechosos. Él sabía que esa era su habitación, y sintió como su corazón recibía un golpe que no merecía.

- Taguchi Kenzo – respondió en seco el ayudante.

Megure se acerco al nervioso Taguchi quien negaba a raudales haber hecho algo malo.

- A usted lo conozco… Era el guardaespaldas número uno de Japón, hasta que ese incidente que casi le costó la vida lo convirtió en otra persona.

Taguchi solo se limitó a esquivar la mirada directa del detective y girar la cabeza hacia un costado, pero el inspector no iba a ceder lugar ante la negativa de respuesta del ahora principal sospecho del caso.

- Recuerdo que se sintió muy decepcionado de Kyon cuando en el mejor momento de su carrera lo despidió por los efectos secundarios al accidente; el miedo a volver a tener un encuentro cercano con el destino hizo que usted no sea el mismo.

Se volvió a quedar callado sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Ran! ¿Dónde estas? – gritaba Shinichi en cada habitación que pasaba. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo cada vez más el efecto de la droga, su pulso era cada vez más seguido y su respiración se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. Llegó entonces a la primera habitación que no estaba completamente vacía. Entró, y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que extrañamente ese cuarto era más pequeño que todos los que había pasado; parecía hasta construido por otro arquitecto. El siempre inquieto muchacho aprovechó el momento para investigar. No había muchas cosas interesantes a primera vista, pero algo llamó su atención: debajo de la cama, entre cajas y papeles, se asomaban varios portarretratos muy particulares; estaban Kyon y Hatori en varias de las fotografías, pero en todas, la cara del primero estaba recortada. Por alguna razón, no lo quería tanto como todos pensaban.

"_Es raro... Alguien que te dió__ acogida en su gran mansión cuando estabas en la ruina... Cualquiera pensaría que lo adoraría...¿Y por qué está en un álbum tan viejo si sólo hace 2 años que llegó acá?"_. El dolor de su cuerpo interrumpió su pensamiento. Los latidos lo golpeaban como si su corazón buscara escapar de su cuerpo... Pero, a pesar de eso, tenía dos objetivos inamovibles para esa noche: rescatar a Ran como primera, y en segunda, resolver el caso.

Se metió en otras de las habitaciones, casi sin pensar cual era. Abrió la puerta y supo que no era una habitación más. Su decoración contrarrestaba con todas las demás: una habitación digna para una princesa y su príncipe, de ensueño. Una hermosa cama, y colgando de las finas barras de madera y dos suaves sabanas a los costados. El aposento era tan grande que podrían dormir cómodamente cuatros personas. Buscó minuciosamente cosas sobre la tan misteriosa Yuki pero no logró encontrar ninguna pieza que encajara en el rompecabezas. Justo cuando estaba desistiendo de la idea de encontrar algo, delante de sus ojos y, como si alguien se la hubiera puesto allí. Una prueba de suma importancia capturó su atención. Sonrió al notar que muchas de sus preguntas encontraron su final. Sólo le faltaba una pieza, una pregunta que aun no había podido encontrar su conclusión, y el caso dependía necesariamente de eso.

"_Ahora solo tendría que ir a la habitación de Taguchi."_. Justo cuando estaba por llegar, escuchó una voz a lo lejos del pasillo.

- ¡Encontramos el arma! – avisó uno de los uniformados de azul.

Shinichi dió un paso atrás ya que no quería ser descubierto por la policía husmeando por la mansión.

"_Tendría que haber entrado ahí antes que ellos"._ Se maldecía Shinichi. "_Y me falta también la habitación de Roberto… Pero siendo que vive fuera de la mansión es imposible llegar a ella_". Volvió a protestar el joven.

Le faltaban piezas, pero esperaba que con lo que tenía fueran suficientes para que el asesino se equivoque y llene el espacio sobrante.

- ¡Es claro quién es el culpable! Es, es… ¡Usted! Señor Taguchi – señaló Kogoro acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – gritó desesperadamente.

- Vamos, no pudo soportar no ser más el guardaespaldas de Kyon y vino como excusa por las amenazas que estaba teniendo… No sería raro que el rival de las elecciones, el señor Amekaze, lo haya contratado y… - Justo una voz fría e imponente se hizo escuchar desde la entrada de la habitación.

"_¡No __puede ser..! Ahora no puedo volver atrás, Mouri ya acusó a un inocente y Ran continúa desaparecida. No tengo más opción que esperar que mis hipótesis sean ciertas",_ la duda no era característica de Shinichi, pero por alguna razón no era el seguro detective que solía ser. Le faltaba algo o... Alguien.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó con firmeza y seguridad.

- ¿Shinichi? El caso ya está terminado de todas formas – expresó de forma burlona.

- Tío… digo… Señor Mouri… Se equivoca, esa persona es inocente. Sé quién es el culpable, y ahora mismo se los voy a demostrar a todos los presentes.

_Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo tres

Aclaraciones:

· El pensamiento de una personaje se diferenciara del dialogo normal por estar entre comillas y con _cursiva._

· La historia es 100% original, no fue extraída de ningún capitulo de la serie.

Capítulos del fic:

Capítulo 1: El principio del fin

Capítulo 2: Re mayor

**Capítulo 3: Venganza**

Capítulo 4: Esperanza

Capítulo 5: Destino

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Venganza**

Le faltaban piezas, pero esperaba que con lo que tenía fuera suficiente para que el asesino se equivoque y llenara el espacio sobrante.

- ¡Es claro quién es el culpable! Es, es… ¡Usted! Señor Taguchi – señaló Kogoro acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – gritó desesperadamente.

- Vamos, no pudo soportar no ser más el guardaespaldas de Kyon y vino como excusa por las amenazas que estaba teniendo… No sería raro que el rival de las elecciones, el señor Amekaze, lo haya contratado y… - Justo una voz fría e imponente se hizo escuchar desde la entrada de la habitación.

"_¡No puede ser__! Ahora no puedo volver atrás. Mouri ya acusó a un inocente y Ran continúa desaparecida. No tengo más opción que esperar que mis hipótesis sean ciertas". _La duda no era característica de Shinichi, pero por alguna razón no era el seguro detective que solía ser. Le faltaba algo o... Alguien.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó con firmeza y seguridad.

- ¿Shinichi? El caso ya está terminado de todas formas – expresó de forma burlona.

- Tío… digo… Señor Mouri… Se equivoca, esa persona es inocente. Sé quién es el culpable, y ahora mismo se los voy a demostrar a todos los presentes.

* * *

El audaz detective se dirigió al centro de la habitación. En los próximos minutos se volvería un escenario envuelto en dudas, hipótesis, certezas y descubrimientos, pero su máximo exponente será la revelación de los secretos más oscuros de cada uno de los miembros habitantes de la mansión.

"_Bien… Ahora sólo espero que esa persona cometa el fallo que necesito para cerrar este tablero o me habré quedado sin tesis"_ – pensaba el joven detective.

Megure lo observaba como si fuera un extraño, había perdido esa aura de seguridad y respeto que imponía con su presencia, pero sabía que solo eran suposiciones suyas, que era el mismo Shinichi que siempre resolvía todo caso que participe.

Durantes unos extensos segundos el silencio causaba un ambiente tenso. Todos tenían miedo a decir algo, y esperaban que Shinichi continuara con sus deducciones.

- Inspector – interrumpió en el cortante silencio - ¿Podríamos dirigirnos a la escena del primer asesinato? – le dijo Shinichi fingiendo seguridad.

- Sí – respondió en tono de duda.

Sospechosos y policías volvieron una vez más al lugar donde comenzó el principio del fin. Shinichi una vez que tuvo la atención de su expectante audiencia prosiguió con la esperada resolución.

- Ahora les voy a demostrar como asesinaron a Kyon. Voy a necesitar la ayuda de usted Inspector. – Anunció observando al robusto de gabardina marrón.

- ¿Mi ayuda?, ¿Para que? – respondió sin entender para que lo necesitaba.

- Para ser la victima – replico rápidamente con una fingida sonrisa inocente.

- ¿QUÉ? – respondió exaltado el inspector

Shinichi le explico con exactitud lo que tenia que hacer y lo sentó en la costosa silla tapiza en rojo.

- Bien, como todos sabemos, se le suministró una píldora a las doce del mediodía del día de ayer, y 6 horas después falleció consecuencia de la hemorragia interna que le causó. – Comenzó desenmarañando el primer asesinato.

Todos lo miraban expectante, como un mago realizando un truco que todos quieren ver su anhelada conclusión.

- Por las marcas en sus manos y los hematomas que el informe forense reveló, sabemos que la victima antes de encontrar el sueño eterno fue torturada.

Los involucrados no se encontraban para nada alterados con la nueva información que el detective les relataba, como si fuera algo conocido.

- Ahora viene lo importante, quisieron exhibir la escena tal como si fuera un suicidio, pero varias de las piezas no encajaban con la imagen. Primero: alguien que tuviera en mente consumir su vida no se provocaría lesiones o se ataría ambas muñecas. Segundo: ¿Por qué ingerir una sustancia si el medio de terminar su vida sería otro? – Continuó observando la reacción de cada uno de los individuos. Con cada palabra el dolor en el cuerpo de Shinichi se acentuaba como si nunca hubiera llegado ya a su máximo.

- El asesino lo envenenó a las doce del mediodía, lo torturó hasta las seis de la tarde y después de eso le colocó una soga al cuello. Desordenó el lugar para que pareciera que sufrió un ataque de locura producido por el stress del trabajo que acabo por consumir su vida – hizo una pausa y miro a una persona en particular. - ¿No es así, señorita Yuki?

Absolutamente todas las miradas presentes encontrar un nuevo receptor; Yuki Sonozaki, la hija de la victima. Todos los ojos se posaban ante la respuesta de ella.

- No entiendo… a que te refieres… - respondió entrecortada.

- Usted fue quien alteró la escena del crimen. – replicó con seguridad.

- Que absurdo es eso – contestó evitando los ojos del joven detective que se posaban fijamente sobre los de ella. - ¡Era mi padre! – gritó entre lagrimas.

Shinichi continuaba con sus ojos posados fijamente sobre la mujer, sin haberle impactado en lo más mínimo sus líneas.

- Entonces, ¿podría enseñarme su teléfono celular?, Si es tan amable.

- ¿Mi teléfono celul… - Su rostro cambió por completo. Se apretaba los dientes maldiciendo el pedido del joven Shinichi Kudo.

- No lo tengo aquí ahora – respondió conteniendo el enojo.

De pronto una música comenzó a sonar muy cerca de la señorita Yuki. Algo le vibraba bajo el bolsillo interno de su oneroso saco.

Shinichi conocía el numero porque la muchacha lo había dejado asentado en la oficina del señor Mouri cuando fue a visitarlo.

- ¿No era que no tenía consigo su móvil? – le avisó en forma burlona.

El odio que sentía Yuki para con Shinichi se iba incrementado con cada puerta cerrada que abría.

- Esta bien… Pero no vas a encontrar nada. – Le dijo resignada.

Examino el móvil y encontró lo que buscaba. Las manchas negras continuaban en el lugar que esperaba.

- ¿Me podría explicar el por qué de estas manchas? – Le dijo mostrándole el celular.

Su labio inferior comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la inexpresión de Yuki. Tenia que continuar ocultando algo, y Shinichi bien lo sabía. Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte la joven muchacha de cabello largo y negro. Shinichi decidió actuar.

- ¿Es la tinta que se derramo cuando alteró la escena del crimen, cierto?

Las miradas sobre la pálida mujer eran frías y penetrantes estocadas esperando ver hasta la más minima reacción. Continuaba negándose a responder toda acusación que se le genere.

- Entonces, tendremos que analizar la tinta derramada en la escena del crimen con la de su celular, señorita Yuki. – replicó Shinichi ante la falta de un dialogo.

- N…No…Yo no lo maté, lo…Juro. – atinó a decir por lo bajo. – Solo quise destruir todo lo que había en la habitación, y mi error fue que un poco de tinta se cayera en mi móvil, eso es todo. – Continuó con un tono cada más acelerado y elevado.

Shinichi cerró los ojos por unos segundos y decidió que ya era momento de que las cartas fueran mostradas en la mesa. El reparto ya había terminado.

- Entiendo el porque lo hizo, Señorita Yuki… ¿o debería llamarle Yami mejor?

El rostro de sorpresa de la muchacha se hizo notar… se había quedado no solamente muda… Sus ojos expresaban un miedo interno que la dejaba paralizada. Sus piernas, equilibrio de sustentabilidad, temblaban tanto que peligraba el sustento de su cuerpo. Sus manos sudaban a cada momento más. Su respiración y latidos ya no seguían un compás rítmico. Su cuerpo entero estaba perdiendo el control. Mientras internamente todo esto le sucedía, la noticia dejo atónitos e incrédulos a dos de los presentes. Los otros dos continuaban con su expresión ignórate de lo sucedido. Shinichi notó que la misteriosa mujer se iba a negar a decir algo hasta que el terminar de formular por completo su hipótesis, pero el silencio era prueba viviente de sus primeras hipótesis fueron demostradas con la tesis.

- Encontré algo muy curioso en su habitación. Algo que hizo que todas mis preguntas sobre usted tuvieran sentido. – dijo Shinichi ahora observando el techo antes de continuar. Tomó un poco de aire suspirando luego. – Varias fotos, cartas y recortes de un orfanato infantil. . – Dijo en un tono melancólico.

La tristeza se apoderó de la mujer que posaban todas las miradas.

- Pero Yuki está muerta y eso no va poder cambiar nunca. – volvió a acotar Shinichi.

Esta vez la mirada de Yuki se dirigió al suelo. La joven había perdido el control. Exploto en un llanto agudo y sonoro. La verdad de quien era no podía ocultase más y carecía de sentido intentar defender una mentira que ya todos comprendían su verdad. Su novio y futuro esposo se acercó para consolar el inminente lamento que sufría.

- Esto no va a cambiar nada – le dijo intentando calmarla.

Shinichi a cada momento empeoraba y solo quería resolver el caso de la desaparición de Ran, pero sabia que para eso tenia que lidiar primero con este percance para llegar a su verdadero objetivo. La sinfonía que realmente quería escuchar. Antes decidió intentar que Yami entendiera de razones por lo que prosiguió comentando como conoció a Yuki

- Yuki y yo íbamos al mismo instituto primario. Era una chica extraña que todos los chicos de la clase molestaban por tener un padre corrupto. Según los chicos la golpean como venganza a lo que su padre le hacia a todas las familias del distrito. – Se interrumpió a si mismo por la falta de aire, y continuó a los pocos segundos con su resolución – Un día fui a la casa por la constantes ausencias a clase. Cuando llegue a la casa, esta se encontraba envuelta en llamas, pese a todo entré por la ventana y vi una figura a lo lejos. No podía llegar hasta ella por la cantidad de escombros que nos separaban, así que le grité que saltará por la ventana, pero no lo hizo, se quedo estática en el lugar hasta que mi visibilidad con ella se obstaculizo por una madera quemada que cayo del techo. Salí y cuando quise volver a entrar, la casa ya estaba sumida y consumida por el fuego. – una voz lo interrumpió de repente.

- ¡Mentira! - gritó entre lagrimas - ¡Tu la dejaste morir maldito! – con su voz totalmente fuera de control.

Shinichi quien fingía que no lo habían alterado esas palabras. Internamente no ayudaba a su desgastado corazón. El joven detective prosiguió como si nadie hubiera dicho nada. Los demás escuchaban cada vez más atónitos los secretos que Yuki, ahora Yami, guardaba.

- Siempre tuve dudas respecto a su muerte, nunca entendí porque no se había podido mover cuando tenía la posibilidad de escapar. Conociéndola dudaba que encontrará el suicidio como solución, pero como no había podido compartir demasiado, supuse que me había faltado conocer la parte olvidada de ella. Luego de eso no había sabido nada más hasta el día de ayer cuando se presentó en las oficinas – le recordó el joven detective a la enfurecida muchacha.

- Tu no sabes nada de mi hermana… - Le respondió más serenamente.

- Yuki y tú nacieron como gemelas, pero por culpa de la tradición familiar, una de las dos tendrían la maldad consigo y la otra la bondad que ellos deseaban. Por eso sus nombres: Yuki que significa nieve y Yami, que significa oscuridad. Si los colocamos en un sentido metafórico representaría la pureza y la maldad. – sentenció el cada vez más seguro detective por las expresiones faciales de Yami que colocaban las piezas en el tablero.

- Si se fijan en esta foto – Le dijo mirando atentamente al inspector Megure, quien inmediatamente tomó la entrega. – Notaran que hay una niña muy parecida a Yuki en un orfanato para niños. Estas fotos se repiten hasta los quince años, después no hay más registros. – completó el joven Shinichi Kudo.

- Eso es porque me pidió expresamente que no le enviará más porque su padre la volvería a golpear. – replicó con lagrimas secas en los ojos.

- Lo suponía – contestó con rapidez. – Yuki y tú fueron recopilando todas las cosas que vivieron juntas a pesar de no verse. Usted chantajeaba a su propio padre para que la aceptara como hija legítima a costa de su silencio por la mentira a los medios hace cinco años ¿No es así?

La mirada de la muchacha con cada revelación perdía su brillo y belleza.

- Quiso vivir por ella. – sentenció en seco Shinichi Kudo.

Enzo Kawaishi, el futuro marido de Yami, intentaba consolar a quien para el era una extraña.

- Hay algo más que me hizo saber que usted fue quien desordenó todo este cuarto… Esta carta que le envió a Yuki. Leeré en voz alta los fragmentos más importantes –

Acto seguido leyó para todos los presentes las partes que quería que fueran escuchadas.

- "Hermanita, ¡en este orfanato hay una sala de música hermosa! Todos los sábados escucho cosas nuevas muy bonitas (…) Me estoy escuchando todas las obras de Beethoven, son hermosas. (…) y Entonces, ¿sabes que me di cuenta Yuki? Cuando uno se encuentra en tensión y escucha una música, ésta jamás se olvida. Me encantaría que todo el mundo conozca al gran Ludwig van Beethoven. Sus sinfonías representan tantos sentimientos que tan solo lloro al escucharlas (…)" - Concluyó al fin la lectura en fragmentos de una de las tantas cartas.

- Casualmente el único elemento que no terminó destruido es aquella estantería de cd's repleta de obras de música clásica. ¿Usted sentía que no merecía que algo tan valioso sea destruido, no es así? – replicó el joven a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada de rodillas en el suelo. – Además de que fue quien colocó el sistema para que escuchemos esa música que jamás se nos va a borrar de nuestras mentes – terminó al fin el detective. Shinichi decidió poner en práctica el modus operandi y los elementos del escenario para demostrar como Yami modificó la escena del crimen para que pareciera lo que los ojos de todos vieron. Megure ya se encontraba sentado en el lugar asignado. Shinichi agarró unos diez metros de cinta de pescar, y a los justo a la mitad, cinco metros, la pegó con un pedacito de cinta adhesiva a la billetera del corpulento inspector. Luego coloco la cinta de pescar como si fueran un mecanismo de poleas. Shinichi tensó ambas partes de la cuerda, y salió por la puerta. La cerró y aún con las llaves en la mano avisó que ahora era el momento del espectáculo.

- Ahora van a observar el truco que usaron. – dijo ansioso por demostrar en forma practica lo que ya sabia.

Ato las llaves a uno de los dos extremos de la tensa línea plateada. Comenzó a tirar por el opuesto y la llave comenzó a entrar a la habitación por debajo de la puerta poco a poco hasta llegar al tope que suponía la cinta adhesiva con la billetera.

- Ahora solo es cuestión de tirar con fuerza – acto seguido lo hizo y todos comprendieron a la perfección el sistema.

La cinta de pescar encontró su resistencia y como consecuencia se corto, dejando la llave que sostenía justo al lado de la billetera. El joven continuó tirando y recogió el hilo.

- Así no hay pruebas y el cuarto estará totalmente cerrado.

Todos miraron asombrados por el desempeño del truco, pero aún así no bastaba con saber como fue, sino más importaba quien.

El joven detective decidió poner en marcha un plan que haga que prácticamente el caso se resuelva por si solo, estudiar a cada uno de ellos.

- Señor Taguchi… Usted vino con la intención de asesinar a su viejo amigo, ¿no es cierto? – Comenzó con la mirada fijada en el nuevo objetivo

Como si todos se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en no decir nada y encubrir conozcan o no al asesino. El nulo dialogo volvió a sentirse.

- Todos dicen que desde que tuvo ese accidente no volvió a ser el mismo. Discrepó en el mero hecho de que haya sido un accidente. Nadie recuerda algún hecho delictivo que le sucediera a Kyon en su época de diputado. Seguramente en algún tipo de prueba o algo similar recibió un tiro por parte de su propio defendido y esto le causo miedo de que algún día lo pudiera matar a usted. Como siempre en la prensa se dice lo que se quiere decir… ¿No es así señor Kenzo?

Como si fuera parte de un libro que no encajara con estas esperadas nuevas hojas, después de tanto Kenzo comenzó a responder

- Veo que te he subestimado pequeño detective – Ironizó el fornido guardaespaldas.

"_Me siguen llamando pequeño aun teniendo veintiún años…"_ pensó en su interior.

- Sí, es cierto, no fue un accidente y casi me cuesta la vida un caprichito del señor. Luego me despidió y mi familia me abandonó. Su rival me había prometido volver a trabajar siendo guardaespaldas si terminaba con la competencia, así que le envíe amenazas por correo para tener una excusa con la que volver. Pero alguien se me adelantó, yo no lo asesiné. – dijo en un tono muy pausado y melancólico.

- No, usted no lo asesinó, lo sé. Motivos le sobraban y si no hubiera sucedido esto hoy, mañana lo hubiera hecho. – completó con seguridad.

- Sí, lo hubiera hecho – respondió sin siquiera titubear la voz

Aún quedaban cabos sueltos, pero todo matemáticamente hablando se restaba; pruebas, sospechosos, hipótesis, interrogantes y secretos. Roberto estaba descartado por haber estado todo el tiempo del segundo asesinato fuera de la mansión. La prueba más fehaciente de eso es que los mismos miembros no le dejaban entrar nunca. Los únicos sospechosos que podían haber asesinado a Sonozaki Kyon eran Hatori Odawa, un misterioso artesano que hacia dos años estaba en la casa pero aun así tenía fotos con la victima de tiempos más atrás que eso y además en cada una de las mismas, la cabeza del padre de las gemelas estaba recortada. El otro es el misterio novio que poco conocían los miembros de la mansión, pero que Shinichi tenía más información y secretos de los que se imagina. Su mujer quedaba descartada del crimen por dos razones: a la misma hora que le dieron la píldora se encontraba con Mouri, y a una hora de viaje en coche. Segundo: porque para poder levantar un peso de tan robusta persona y colocarlo bajo una soga atada a su cuello se necesitaba suficiente fuerza para hacerlo .Ahora solo quedaba definir quien de los dos era. El tramo final del caso estaba a punto de revelarse, pero a él le seguía faltando lo más importante; Ran.

- Señor… Odawa… Usted conocía de antes al señor Sonozaki. Aquí tienen una prueba que ratifica lo que les estoy comentado – acotó mientras enseñaba las fotos a los policías. – Como ven la relación del señor Kyon con Odawa data de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y de ahí es donde radica su odio para con el. – Continuó sin pensar en ningún momento en detener sus teorías – Lo pueden en que en todas las fotografías la cabeza del señor Kyon esta recortada. – algo interrumpió su tesis.

- ¡Basta! No sigas, ¿Quién te dio permiso para espiar en mi habitación? Maldito adolescente – replicó con euforia.

Shinichi lo miraba como si estuviera tratando con un loco e hizo caso omiso a la advertencia.

- Algo más encontré al dorso de las fotos. "Siempre serás el único". Como todos podrán imaginar Odawa estaba enamorado del dueño de esta mansión, pero este ultimo no compartía lo mismos gustos y lo abandonó apenas supo la verdad de sus intenciones. Según las consiguientes notas detrás de las cartas usted perdió su trabajo, su pobre renta y todo por la depresión en la que había estaba sumido. Lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba en este momento. Si no era suyo no era de nadie más.

- ¡Te voy a matar maldito! – gritó de forma abrasadora corriendo directamente hacia donde Shinichi se encontraba.

Los policías, bien entrenados, lo pararon antes de que pudiera hacer algo e inmediatamente lo esposaron.

- Pero no, usted era y es un cobarde que ni siquiera su propia vida podía seguir solo porque una persona no tenía interés en usted. Era feliz con el simple hecho de vivir al lado de la personaba que amaba, y si no trabajaba, más tiempo estaría ayudándolo. Hizo creer a los demás que todo lo que hacia por el señor Sonozaki lo hacia porque el lo había rescatado de la miseria, ¿No es así señor Odawa?

Sus esfuerzos por librarse de los policías concluyeron al fin en un suspiro prolongado.

- Me rindo… Así es, todo lo que dijo es cierto. Estaba enamorado de él desde el día que lo vi en una fiesta con amigos en común que teníamos. Desde entonces hicimos muy buena relación, pero por mi parte no estaba interesado en una simple amistad. Cuando se enteró de mi propósito no quiso volver a verme nunca más. – dijo entre pequeñas lagrimas que se formaban en su cornea – Hace dos años volví y como si hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad me dejo quedarme en su mansión. Yo era feliz, estaba a su lado, pero otra parte de mi lo odiaba por no ser suficiente para el y que jamás en su vida haya puesto los ojos en alguien que entregó hasta su propia vida por el. – continuó ya con lagrimas mas extendidas por sus ojos. – Mi otra personalidad lo odiaba con toda el alma – siguió con un rostro cada vez mas enfermizo y confuso.

Los policías levantaron al triste y adolorido cuerpo de Hatori y lo llevaron a una habitación cercana para tratarlo. Su estado no se veía para nada saludable.

- Pero Shinichi, si el no fue… entonces… - dijo dubitativo el fornido inspector.

- Exactamente, el culpable está delante de nosotros.

Lentamente la miradas de cada uno de los presentes llegaron a un punto acuerdo; Enzo Kawaishi, el novio de la hija de la victima.

- ¡Culpable!

La sorpresa se instaló en la pequeña habitación. Nadie en la sala quería comprender las palabras y el simbolismo de la acusación del joven detective, Shinichi Kudo, quien prosiguió con su discurso hasta terminar de crear el rompecabezas.

- De todos los sospechosos eras quien tenía la coartada perfecta, premeditada hasta el último detalle. Tu mascara invisible ante mis ojos se acaba de hacer pedazos, se quien eres. Debo decirte algo más, no existe el… – Justo en ese preciso momento una voz surgió desde donde nadie la esperaba, la mirada del joven hizo un brusco cambio de ciento ocho grados en dirección al sonido.

- ¡Shinichi! – exclamó La angustiada voz de Ran que provenía del cuarto contiguo; el rostro del admirador de Sherlock Holmes denotaba un significativo cansancio, el cual cambió por completo al escuchar la voz de su inspiradora; volvía a ser quien era, el tranquilo y sereno detective que no había nada que no pudiera resolver. Tomo aire y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia quien rescataría en unos minutos.

- Así que era acá donde tenías encerrada a Ran, me siento mal conmigo mismo en no haberme dado cuenta antes – le dijo Shinichi mirando fijamente al asesino mientras el proseguía su camino a su fuente de vitalidad. Una sonrisa imperceptible para Shinichi se dibujo en el asesino…

- ¡No vengas, hay una bomba pegada a mi cuerpo que va a explotar en 5 segundos!

* * *

_Minutos antes:_

Pasaron 20 minutos y el mayordomo aún no había regresado; Mouri y Conan continuaba inspeccionando la escena del crimen.

-¡Ran! Ve a ver que pasó con el señor Renzo – le gritó desde dentro de la habitación a Ran que continuaba asustada al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, ahí voy Papá. – respondió entre lagrimas.

Conan la miró y por alguna extraña razón sintió un vacío en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Como si fuera un presagio de que algo malo iba a suceder y no tenia que dejarla ir. Similar al que Ran sintió el día en el parque de diversiones cuando Shinichi dejo de ser ese adolescente detective.

Ran tenía como único objetivo encontrar al mayordomo, pero éste no aparecía, como si se lo hubiera tragado la mismísima mansión.

- ¡Señor Renzo, señor Renzo! – gritó sonoramente la muchacha.

Un ruido en una de las habitaciones provoco el susto de Ran.

- Vamos Conan… no estés… siguiéndome – acusó en tono de duda.

Otra vez un sonido más provocó la intranquilidad de la muchacha que intentó volver donde se sentía protegida, pero de pronto una figura la agarró por la espalda y le envolvió un paño de Cloroformo de lleno en las fosas nasales. La resistencia fue escasa e inútil, cayó al suelo encontrando el temporal sueño.

Ran se encontraba inconciente, atada de manos y pies, y con un pañuelo negro que le cubría los ojos. Estaba en algún lugar donde no había estado nunca. Una voz le ordenó lo que tenía que hacer.

- Di esto: ¡Shinichi!... luego haz una pausa de aproximadamente diez segundos y di: ¡No vengas, hay una bomba pegada a mi cuerpo que va a explotar en 5 segundos!

Ran cumplió con las demandas de su agresor puesto que el precio era muy alto; su muerte y la de la persona que amaba con toda el alma.

- Así que era acá donde tenías encerrada a Ran, me siento mal conmigo mismo en no haberme dado cuenta antes – le dijo Shinichi mirando fijamente al asesino mientras el proseguía su camino a su fuente de vitalidad. Una sonrisa imperceptible para Shinichi se dibujo en el asesino…

Ran escuchó la voz de su amado a lo lejos… y apenas unos segundos después, la inminente explosión arrasó con todo lo que había. Llevándose consigo algo más que libros y maderas viejas.

-¡Buscá a Shinichi, Conan! ¡Lo necesitamos! – le exclamó de forma acelerada al joven.

_"¿Conan?, pero si yo soy Shinichi…"- _se pregunto a si mismo sin entender el porque lo había llamado así. Observó sus extremidades y no podía ver siquiera sus manos. La ropa le era demasiado grande. Había vuelto a ser Conan Edogawa una vez más.

_"No puede ser… estaba a punto de resolver el caso y rescatarla… tenia todas las pruebas de que el era el asesino y no llegué a tiempo…Ran…"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Conan, sus ojos cansados encontraron involuntariamente la oscuridad.

* * *

Mouri se negaba por completo a aceptar la perdida de su hija. Yami y Kawaishi habían escapado del escenario. Conan continuaba en el suelo casi sin vida.

- Vayan a tratar al pequeño – Exigió con total desesperación el detective Kogoro.

Los policías ya tenían cautivos a Kenzo y Odawa, pero Roberto González, Yami Sonozaki y Enzo Kawaishi habían desparecido por completo de la mansión. Los policías continuaba la ardua búsqueda de los desaparecidos por la mansión y alrededores.

Entre los escombros y bajo una pierda, Mouri encontró algo lo suficiente valeroso para que su expresión cambie por completo. Su desesperación se volvió tranquilidad y frialdad. Tomó su saco, le pidió al inspector ciertos datos necesarios y le dejó un mensaje:

- Le encargó a Conan, cuídelo. – le dijo en un tono poco habitual en el. Frío y seguro.

Finalizado el pedido se alejo de la mansión en su auto en dirección opuesta a la de su casa.

Los ojos de Conan volvieron a abrirse una vez más.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo adolorido.

- En el hospital, Kudo, tuviste graves heridas – le respondió una conocida voz.

Era Hattori Heiji, un viejo amigo detective del distrito opuesto al que Shinichi trabajaba

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí, Hattori?

- Tengo una mala noticia que contarte, Kudo. Cuanto antes la sepas más fácil te será digerirla. – le dijo en tono sumamente angustiado.

¿Qué pasa…? – respondió preocupado.

- Ran… Ran está muerta. – le replicó apartando la mirada.

La expresión de Conan perdió comprensión… su mirada quedó en un punto fijo sin entender que sucedía a su alrededor… su pulso aceleraba su corazón que no paraba de bombear sangre. Su cuerpo volvió a caer en la cama desvanecido por la siniestra noticia.

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Aclaraciones:

· El pensamiento de una personaje se diferenciara del dialogo normal por estar entre comillas y con _cursiva._

· La historia es 100% original, no fue extraída de ningún capitulo de la serie.

Capítulos del fic:

Capítulo 1: El principio del fin

Capítulo 2: Re mayor

Capítulo 3: Venganza

**Capítulo 4: Esperanza**

Capítulo 5: Destino

* * *

**Capitulo ****4: Esperanza**

- Le encargo a Conan, cuídelo. – le dijo en un tono poco habitual en Kogoro Mouri. Frío y seguro.

Finalizado el pedido se alejó de la mansión en su auto en dirección opuesta a su casa.

Los ojos de Conan volvieron a abrirse una vez más.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo adolorido.

- En el hospital, Kudo, tuviste graves heridas – le respondió una conocida voz.

Era Hattori Heiji, un viejo amigo detective del distrito opuesto al que Shinichi trabajaba.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí, Hattori?

- Tengo una mala noticia que contarte, Kudo. Cuanto antes la sepas más fácil te será digerirla. – le dijo en tono sumamente angustiado.

¿Qué pasa…? – respondió preocupado.

- Ran… Ran está muerta. – le replicó apartando la mirada.

La expresión de Conan perdió comprensión… su mirada quedó en un punto fijo sin entender que sucedía a su alrededor… su pulso aceleraba su corazón que no paraba de bombear sangre. Su cuerpo volvió a caer en la cama desvanecido por la siniestra noticia.

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro días de la noticia que conmovió a la política nacional y extranjera. A pocos días de la elección más importante a nivel estado, el postulante para la dirección de Japón había muerto en su mansión y los únicos tres sospechosos del caso desparecieron de la escena del crimen tras una explosión en unas de las tantas habitaciones de la residencia.

Shinichi Kudo, encogido una vez más como Conan Edogawa, continuaba en un estado de somnolencia y desgano ante cualquier tipo de actividad que le sugirieran. Hattori todos los días iba a visitarlo junto a los niños que formaban "La liga juvenil de detectives", pero nada realmente lo saciaba lo suficiente para recuperarlo. Le hacían bien, pero si el pilar principal estaba destruido era imposible que los subsiguientes pilares pudieran contrarrestar ese peso. Sus heridas, con cada día que pasaba, aumentaban su progreso, pero su mente decrecía con el mismo pasar y la ausencia de quien en todo momento estuvo a su lado era una herida que ninguna droga podia curar. _"Quisiera que hoy me hubiera despertado gritando…"_ – pensó melancólicamente mientras los demás intentaban animarlo.

Cayó la noche y solo se habían quedado Hattori con Kazuha, novia de este último, que acababa de llegar a hospital.

- Amor, ¿Podrías traernos unas bebidas por favor? Necesito hablar a solas con Conan. Me lo pidió expresamente hace unos minutos. – le avisó Hattori a su novia.

"_¿Qué yo que?_ – pensó el pequeño de gafas sin entender el motivo.

Kazuha fue a por el encargo, momento el cual Hattori aprovecho para sentarse al costado de la cama que ocupaba el pequeño detective.

- Me tenes que decir ahora mismo todo lo que descubriste, Kudo – Le preguntó aceleradamente.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene? – respondió con total frialdad e indiferencia. – Ya no tengo motivo para seguir con el caso. Me da igual que descubran o no al asesino.

La respuesta de Conan dejo impresionado a su ex rival. No comprendía la magnificencia que causó el alejamiento de Ran. Pensaba que aún con una pérdida tan grande para él, continuaría con el anhelo de querer resolver el caso que había causado su desmoronamiento. No tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad, pero no quería ilusionarlo con algo que tal vez nunca llegara a suceder.

- Kudo… hay una posibilidad muy remota de que Ran… aún continúe con vida.

Como si hubiera pulsado un botón para que realizara una acción, apenas escuchó las dos palabras juntas: "Vida" y "Ran" en una oración, reaccionó.

- ¿Dónde está? – fue inmediata la respuesta del perturbado detective.

- Aun… no lo se… Kudo – se limitó debido a la euforia de este ultimo, pero continuó para saciar las preguntas del pequeño - El inspector Megure me telefoneo hace unos momentos para preguntarte como te encontrabas y para hablar de un peculiar detalle que notó en el padre de Ran.

"_Ahora que me pongo a pensar, no supe nada de Kogoro desde el incidente. Es extraño_…" – reflexionó consigo mismo.

- Al parecer Mouri encontró algo cerca de donde "supuestamente" murió Ran. Se levantó de inmediato, tomó sus cosas y se fue en sentido contrario a su casa

- ¿Y el cuerpo de Ran? – preguntó. Dudando por primera vez de la muerte de Ran.

- Nunca fue encontrado. – Sentenció el adolescente.

"_Entonces puede estar viva"._ La imagen de Conan reflejaba un atisbo de esperanza.

- Tengo que ir a buscarla – avisó bajándose de la cama.

- ¡Esta loco Kudo! Con estas heridas con suerte llegaras a la puerta del hospital, reposa un poco más. Vine a hablarte para ayudarte a rescatar a Ran, no para que aumentar las bajas. Necesito que me des toda la información que tengas sobre todo este asunto.

"_¿Tu vas a salvar a Ran?... No quiero… Yo tengo que hacerlo…" – _maldijo Conan por dentro

- Ni siquiera pienses en hacer las cosas tú sólo.

Conan extrañamente dejo a su lado su egoísmo defensor por ella y decidió pensar antes que actuar cuando de Ran se tratara.

- Está bien…Te contaré todo lo que no llegue a decir aquella tarde… - respondió en un contenido suspiro.

Conan comenzó a hacer memoria. Parte de él quería olvidar el caso, pero la otra sabía que era el único medio para alimentar la esperanza latente de que ella aun siguiera con vida.

* * *

_3 dias antes:_

Kogoro Mouri se encontraba ya a 800 Km. del escenario del crimen. Había estado viajando toda la noche y cuando el sol amenazó con salir calmo su inestable comportamiento y decidió que era hora de descansar un par de horas en un hotel cercano.

40 Km. más. Su vista cansada y apaciguada por el sueño encontró lo que buscaba, un lugar donde revitalizarse y continuar con su inamovible objetivo

Apenas llego al paraje, "Dusk", se recostó sobre la bonita y arreglada cama que el hotel le había preparado. Al mismo tiempo que las neuronas se preparaban para su merecido descanso, una parte de ellas no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez lo mismo.

* * *

Mouri se negaba por completo a aceptar la perdida de su hija. Yami y Kawaishi habían escapado del escenario. Conan continuaba en el suelo casi sin vida.

- Vayan a tratar al pequeño – Exigió con total desesperación el detective Kogoro.

Los policías ya tenían cautivos a Kenzo y Odawa, pero Roberto González, Yami Sonozaki y Enzo Kawaishi habían desparecido por completo de la mansión. Los policías continuaba la ardua búsqueda de los desaparecidos por la mansión y alrededores.

* * *

Dio vuelta uno de los escombros y encontró una nota como las que había dejado el asesino en ambos casos con la leyenda · Si quieres recuperarla, ven a verme Shinichi Kudo · y una dirección con una fecha al pie de pagina.

"¿Me preguntó que es lo querrá de ese tonto estudiante de secundaria?...

Su resistencia no podía más continuar al ardua lucha que el sueño tenia ganada de antemano. Sus neuronas culminaron por abrazar la inconciencia.

Dos días más fueron suficiente para llegar donde la carta había designado.

Cuatro días ya habían pasado de la escandalosa revolución y Mouri se dirigía al lugar donde la reunión tendría lugar. Nueve. Estaba preparado psicológicamente para cualquier situación posible, al menos se quería auto-convencer de eso.

Llegó al designado y no encontró nadie en aquel lejano galpón cerca del puerto y bien lejos del área residencial de Osaka.

- ¡Ran!... ¡Ran! – Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente con las manos haciendo de bocina.

Una lejana voz se escuchó

- No eres quien pedimos – declaró la jovial voz.

- ¡No me importan a quien quieran! ¡Quiero a Ran por las buenas o las malas! – exclamó en una estado descontrolado.

Se escucharon unos extraños ruidos metálicos y el silencio se apoderó del gran galpón. Comenzó a correr rumbo al ruido que había escuchando a lo lejos del semi oscuro lugar. Una imagen conocida poso delante de él; Roberto González.

- Ahora que sabes donde nos encontramos no podemos dejarte con vida – le dijo riéndose.

Kogoro estaba convencido de que el asesino y raptor de su hija se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo le lanzó una sonora patada que impacto de lleno en la boca del estomago del ahora ahogado extranjero. Ran se encontraba a una lejana cantidad de pasos pero a salvo de su asesino. Mouri precavido ante cualquier imprevisto ató a Roberto a un poste de madera con unas cuantas sogas que se encontraban en el mismo. Una vez asegurado todo el perímetro corrió eufóricamente hacia hija que en lo alto de una gran cantidad de cajas de madera. La muchacha se encontraba atada con sogas y con una cinta adhesiva en la boca.

- ¡Por fin llegué hija! – dijo el experimentando detective con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Estaba feliz, había llegado hasta su objetivo sin obstáculos aparentes. El silencio del galpón tomó un cambio en el sonido. Una sinfonía se comenzó a escuchar. Kogoro reaccionó casi al instante.

- Me es familiar esta música y no se porque… - exclamo aún sin asociar la música a un interprete.

Haciendo caso omiso a la tonada prosiguió con el trabajo de desatar a Ran. Le quito la cinta adhesiva de la boca e instantáneamente con los ojos envueltos en lagrimas Ran le avisó del peligro que su padre corría.

- ¡Papá es una trampa!, Esca… - no terminó de explicar cuando un sonido seco interrumpió tan agradable melodía.

Una bala atravesó la espalda de Mouri quien cayó lentamente al suelo… Los recuerdos afloraban en su mente como imágenes aleatorias en los escasos segundos que lo separaban de su última caída.

"_Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños Papá"_

"_Quiero ser tu esposa, Kogoro Mouri…"_

"_Los felicitamos por entrar en la brigada de homicidios de la policía"_

"_Sos el mejor padre que una hija pudo tener… Te quiero..._"

El suelo era su inminente encuentro y lo único que sus sentidos lograban capturar era lo que ahora si reconocía que era; la tercera sinfonía de Beethoven.

- Supongo… que al final… no era tan buen padre como… quería ser.... – sentenció en sus últimas palabras. Su destino había sido firmado en aquel lejano galpón. Una de los mayores detectives que había conocido la historia del país del sol naciente murió en su ley; Un caso policial.

* * *

Unos minutos antes en el hospital, los jóvenes discutían sobre los pasos a seguir, no querían dar ninguno en falso. El precio era muy alto, y las personas con las que trataban hacia mucho tiempo habían perdido el sentido común.

- Hay datos muy importantes que nadie más sabe, pero el tiempo fue mi único impedimento a la verdad – comenzó Kudo con su serie de deducciones.

- Yami vivió siendo la sombra de Yuki. Idénticas pero la vida que llevaban eran tan opuestas como su nombre. Yuki; rica, libre, de novia… - Justo en ese momento Hattori interrumpió su deducción.

- ¿Novio? – preguntó incrédulo

- Así es, ella estaba de novio en el momento que fue asesinada.- replicó.

- ¿Asesinada? Cada vez es todo más confuso Kudo…. – dijo con la mirada a un costado.

- Tal y como escuchas… Kawaishi era el novio de Yuki… Y ella fue asesinada por su propio padre. – replicó efusivamente.

El rostro de Hattori quedó impresionado por la verdad oculta de las palabras de su ex rival. No esperaba tal entramado.

- Seguramente Yuki cansada de siempre ser golpeada en la escuela chantajeó a su propio padre amenizándolo en decirle a la prensa lo de Yami y el orfanato. A consta de su silencio, él tendría que dejar la política. – aseguró Conan

- Entiendo… Y por eso él mató a su propia hija. – confirmó la teoría de Kudo.

- Así es… Esa la razón porque cuando la vi ese día entre las llamas no se podía mover; estaba atada.

Por las cartas que se enviaban con Yami, los rasgos del actual novio de esta última son muy similares al de Yuki. – una leve tos interrumpió su puesta en escena, aún no estaba completamente recuperado de sus heridas. – Además su apellido tiene una peculiaridad, "Kawaishi", si lo dividimos en dos; Kawa, significa Rio e Ishi, piedra. Si pensamos en algo completamente opuesto al primero, podría ser la lluvia, que se puede mover libremente por donde le plazca mientras que el río únicamente en su cauce, y una piedra, en comparación opuesto sería el viento. Es decir… Ame, lluvia y Kaze, viento; "Amekaze", el apellido del otro aspirante a la presidencia. –

La imagen del rostro de Hattori no tenía definición. Demasiadas cosas que desconocía y un rompecabezas donde ahora todo encajaba. Yuki y Yami eran hermanas gemelas separadas por sus padres, que pese a todo consiguieron enviarse cartas año tras año. Su corrupto padre asesino a su hija Yuki por miedo a que ella revelara sus secretos. Cuando aún continuaba con vida estuvo de novio con el hijo de la competencia política de su padre. Y su mismo novio ahora comenzó a salir con la gemela de Yuki. Toda esa información comenzó a cerrar en el rostro de Hattori que se notaba más entusiasmado con llegar hasta el asesino.

- ¿Y por que lo de las sinfonías de Beethoven? – le preguntó sorprendido Hattori.

- Según leí, Yami se encontraba tan sola tomó a la música de Beethoven como su único amigo…

Seguramente su objetivo es que todo el mundo conozca por buenas o malas las sinfonías que ella tanto admiraba.

- El asesino pudo adquirir muy fácilmente la droga del crimen… más aún si era estudiante de medicina – finalizó Conan.

- Enzo Kawaishi… - respondió por lo bajo Hattori.

- Ahora que sabemos su verdadera identidad, motivos le sobraban. Tuvo acceso muy fácilmente a la píldora. Tiene fuerza suficiente para colocar la soga al cuello de un hombre y por si fuera poco... Lo torturó de una forma muy similar a como estaba atada Yuki antes de quemarse viva.

Hattori comprendió a la perfección todo lo sucedido y notaba la impotencia que sentía Conan por no haber podido decir todo esto frente los concurrentes de la mansión aquella fatídica tarde donde perdió Ran.

- ¡Aquí están sus bebidas chicos! – dijo Kazuha entrando muy alegremente por la puerta.

Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos… cada uno en una pose distinta, pero en estado autista que no escuchaban nada a su alrededor.

"_¿Pero que les habrá pasado a estos dos?"_ – Se preguntaba Kazuha desentendiéndose.

Justo en ese preciso momento el celular de Shinichi vibró por apenas cinco segundos.

- _"¿Un mensaje?... Que extraño"_ – pensó dudando el motivo.

Kazuha amablemente fue a recoger el aparato que tenía puestas las atentas miradas de Shinichi y Hattori como si se tratará de un presagio. A punto estuvo de devolver el celular al pequeño detective, pero justo antes de que pueda agarrarlo, Hattori se lo arrebato rápidamente de las manos de su novia.

- Vamos a ver que tiene… - Dijo pulsando el botón de leer.

- ¡Ey!... ¿Qué andas mirando? – Exclamó Conan

Hattori observó el mensaje… E intentó fingir que no era nada serio. El mensaje decía "Voy a intentar rescatarla, si no lo consigo… Confió en vos…." Al pie del mensaje se encontraba el origen; Kogoro Mouri… y adjunto al mensaje, una foto de un viejo galpón en Osaka…

- Kudo, debo irme, sé donde esta Ran y voy a rescatarla – respondió dándole la espalda al pequeño detective.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde esta? – exclamó exaltado Conan.

- Sé que si te digo… vas a idearte la forma de escapar e ir. No voy a dejar que lo hagas

- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Olvidando la voz de Kudo, dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta de la habitación.

"_Sabia que me ibas a hacer esto Hattori… por eso te coloqué un adhesivo GPS en tus zapatos"__ – _Sonrió por lo bajo.

Hattori apenas subió a un tren a Osaka junto con Kazuha le hizo saber a toda la policía del distrito que los criminales más buscados se encontraban allí. Que cerraran toda entrada y salida del distrito. Las manecillas del reloj giraban una y otra vez sin cambiar el pintoresco paisaje de la estrellada noche; presagio de una calma que desataría la tormenta al siguiente día.

Nueve de la mañana marcaban las agujas del reloj y el sol se hacia notar en las ventanillas del vagón.

- ¿Ya es día? – dijo Hattori entreabriendo los ojos

Kazuha estaba recostada a su lado durmiendo apaciguadamente.

De pronto el móvil exaltó a los jóvenes durmientes. Era una llamada

- ¿Shinichi Kudo? – dijo la extraña voz del teléfono

- No… - respondió dudoso Hattori.

- Dile a Shinichi que en tres horas lo esperamos en el viejo campo de baseball de Osaka.

El consiguiente sonido del aparato fue un constante sonido… Hattori no sabia que decisión tomar. Estaba ya a una hora de Osaka, pero no podía arriesgarse a ir solo y que la rueda el infortunio sea quien decida su destino.

Conan se encontraba dos vagones detrás que el adolescente de Osaka. Siguiendo cuidadosamente sus pasos con el receptor GPS que traía consigo.

Llegaron a la anteúltima estación y un nuevo pasajero subió al despoblado transporte.

- ¡Diarios, diarios!, la edición matutina del día de hoy!... "El famoso detective Kogoro Mouri fue asesinado en la noche de Osaka"

- _¿Qué?_ – fue el inmediato pensamiento de los afectados.

Hattori despegó del asiento y fue a comprobar la inesperada noticia. Pago con lo poco que le quedaba de dinero y prosiguió a leer la siniestra.

"En la mañana del día de hoy fue encontrado el cadáver del famoso detective del este de Japón, Kogoro Mouri. Se lo hallo en un viejo galpón fuera cerca del puerto de Osaka con un disparo en la columna vertebral que la causo la muerte casi instantáneamente" – sentencio el copete de la noticia.

El rostro de Hattori perdía el sueño con cada letra que sus ojos dibujaban y su mente comprendía.

- No puedo…creerlo… - sentenció por lo bajo.

Los ojos de Conan inconciente comenzaron a formar una laguna en su pupila.

"_Serás entupido tío…"_ – pensó sumido en la incomprensión.

El luto acaparó el trayecto hasta la estación objetivo. Los frenos del tren volvieron a la realidad al pensamiento de los tres. Hattori descendió a paso lento y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Conan lo siguió dejando inconcientemente su mente vacía por un gran lapso de tiempo. Kazuha intentó hablar con su prometido.

- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer…? – preguntó por lo bajo.

- Tú te vas a tener quedar en casa. Yo tengo algo que no puedo postergar – respondió decidido mirando al frente.

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde hacia poco era su residencia matrimonial. Llevaban casados apenas tres meses. Hattori no tenía ninguna estrategia en mente y realmente no quería contraer el mismo destino que el padre de Ran. El joven detective originario de Osaka agarro varias cosas útiles y se dispuso a ir al lugar acordado con una estrategia a medio hacer. Abrió la puerta de entrada…

- Lo siento, Hattori.

Una fina aguja se clavó en el cuello del morocho detective…

- Kudo…¿Qué haces aq…? – se desplomó sin poder completar su frase.

- No tienes porque arriesgar tu vida por algo que no te incumbe – Sentenció Conan con la mirada impasiva.

Antes de marcharse, el pequeño detective, usó el mismo método con la novia de su ex rival.

El GPS que le había impuesto a Hattori también tenia la habilidad de recibir ondas sonoras en un rango de diez metros, así que sabia a la perfección donde y cuando Shinichi Kudo tenia que presentarse.

Antes de dar el último adiós a la casa, sacó de su bolsillo la misma píldora que Agasa había fabricado para reducir por un corto lapso de tiempo los efectos del veneno PTX 4869, pero su consecuencia eran efectos colaterales que podría llevar a la muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces como solía ser él, tomó la peligrosa píldora… A los pocos minutos volvió a ser quien originalmente era; Shinichi Kudo.

Salió de la casa con actitud decidida de que hoy tenia que terminar esta dolorosa angustia.

Kudo llego al lugar acordado a tiempo… Esperando ver que el motivo de que estuviera ahora mismo ahí continuara con vida.

Una tranquila melodía intento acaparar el sonido ambiente en ese amplio campo de Baseball.

"_¡¿Beethoven otra vez?!"_ – perturbó el pensamiento de Shinchi.

Fue corriendo casi de reflejo hacia donde provenía el sonido. Unos espesos arbustos le negaban la visibilidad del otro lado. Se hizo paso entre ellos y vió a Roberto González cubierto de sangre. Acostado en medio del pasto.

Inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo, no por querer salvarlo, sino por la necesidad de información sobre Ran.

¿Dónde esta Ran? – dijo apenas llegó al cuerpo.

- En…en el… el acantilad… de la dama… Kawaishi… - fue su ultima expresión con vida.

Shinichi comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo. No conocía Osaka y menos aún la locución del acantilado pero deduciendo que este ultimo se encuentra cerca del mar… El único lugar posible tenia que ser el puerto.

Dio vueltas y vueltas desesperadamente por encontrar a quien amaba en secreto, sin importar siquiera que su cuerpo cada vez se debilitaba más y más con cada esfuerzo que hacia que su corazon luchara por sobrevivir.

Hasta que en uno de los más lejanos acantilados vio varias figuras conocidas. Estaban Yami, Enzo, dos hombres vestidos íntegramente de negro dando la espalda a la vista de Shinichi y al medio de estos; lo que acaparó toda la atención de Shinichi. Ran se encontraba atada a la silla cubierta con una cinta adhesiva que le impedía el habla. Pese a la mala situación en la que se encontraba… Sus ojos destilaban esperanza por saber que Ran aún no estaba muerta. Todavía existía la posibilidad de seguir viéndola sonreír.

- ¡Te juro que te voy a rescatar Ran! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees… Conan Edogawa? – replico dándose la vuelta uno de los hombres de negro.

El rostro del hombre ya había dado la vuelta y puesto los ojos fijos en Shinichi. La vista del joven detective se quedó muda y sus oídos ciegos. Era Gin de la organización que durante todo el último tiempo había perseguido.

- Tanto tiempo joven Shinichi Kudo… ¿Qué te pareció vivir tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de un niño de siete años?

Ran había confirmado la sospecha que tuvo durante todo ese tiempo… No podía creer que la persona que amaba estaba tan cerca de ella…

- Vamos a completar lo que dejamos inconcluso esa noche en el parque de diversiones, Kudo – finalizo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Shinichi comprendió que su situación era insostenible. No había forma de cambiar el destino… Y tanto el como Ran ya había firmado un pre-contrato con la muerte..

_Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo cinco

Aclaraciones:

· El pensamiento de una personaje se diferenciara del dialogo normal por estar entre comillas y con _cursiva._

· La historia es 100% original, no fue extraída de ningún capitulo de la serie.

Capítulos del fic:

Capítulo 1: El principio del fin

Capítulo 2: Re mayor

Capítulo 3: Venganza

Capítulo 4: Esperanza

**Capítulo 5: Destino**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 5****: Destino**

¡Te juro que te voy a rescatar Ran! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees… Conan Edogawa? – replico dándose la vuelta uno de los hombres de negro.

El rostro del hombre ya había dado la vuelta y puesto los ojos fijos en Shinichi. La vista del joven detective se quedó muda y sus oídos ciegos. Era Gin de la organización que durante todo el último tiempo había perseguido.

- Tanto tiempo joven Shinichi Kudo… ¿Qué te pareció vivir tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de un niño de siete años?

Ran había confirmado la sospecha que tuvo durante todo ese tiempo… No podía creer que la persona que amaba estaba tan cerca de ella…

- Vamos a completar lo que dejamos inconcluso esa noche en el parque de diversiones, Kudo – finalizo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Shinichi comprendió que su situación era insostenible. No había forma de cambiar el destino… Y tanto el como Ran ya había firmado un pre-contrato con la muerte.

* * *

La tensión del momento se hacia notar en la mirada de cada uno de los afectados. El silencio apenas reino en ese viejo acantilado.

- No me sirves más Yami… - exclamo Kawaishi observándola con desprecio.

El rostro de Yami infundía terror… Sabía perfectamente el significado de tan crueles palabras.

Dos disparos irrumpieron la brisa marina e impactaron en el cuerpo de la desdichada mujer.

- ¿Por qué…? – le preguntó con la boca ensangrentada…

- Solo eres una copia de Yuki… No eres ella… Y no puedo dejar que ocupes su lugar – Sentenció una vez más con la mirada envuelta en odio – Ni siquiera mereces morir con la música que tanto amabas.

La maltrecha silueta de Yami se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Titubeando como si fuera a desmayase en cualquier momento.

Su suplicio llego al fin cuando resbalo en un peldaño del viejo acantilado haciéndola caer varios metros hasta terminar por golpear en las rocas que detienen la marea. Sellando así su última sinfonía.

Kudo observaba atónito la siniestra imagen del asesinato. Sabía que no podía equivocarse en nada o el precio sería demasiado elevado.

Estaba todo centrado en el mismo lugar. Como el último gran cuadro de un artista. Toda su vida en un cuadro: Los hombres de negro que tanto buscaba, la resolución del caso y el gran amor de su vida.

- Joven detective… ¿Sabes quien realmente soy? – le avisó Kawaishi

- _"¿Qué quien es?" –_ pensaba el adolescente sin comprender

- Soy el jefe de la organización que te volvió pequeño… Shinichi Kudo…

Los ojos dilatados de Conan denotaron la total expresión de incertidumbre e impotencia por no haber podido deducirlo antes. Lo tuvo tan cerca que maldecía su falta de información.

Los ojos de Hattori de a poco recobraban el conocimiento… A su lado, una nota, que apenas volvió en si la observó.

"_Acá te dejo mis anteojos con localizador y un móvil. Me coloque un rastreador para que me ubiques. Si estoy mas de diez minutos estático en un lugar, llamá a la policía." _– leyó para si mismo el joven de Osaka.

De inmediato se colocó los anteojos y se fijo la locación de su amigo. Se mantenía estático. No pasaron ni dos minutos que el siempre apurado detective se dirigió a la escena. Llamando antes a la policía informándole la conflictiva situación.

"_Shinichi… tienes que seguir con vida…" – _rezaba su ex rival

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de Ran o de mi malditos? – gritó efusivamente Kudo.

La risa se apoderó del psicópata asesino. Se calmo e intento responderle con los opacos ojos de una persona que de alma.

- ¿Realmente creías que fue casualidad que te hayas encogido en vez de haber muerto? – concluyó riéndose una vez más.

- _"¿Qué?" – pensó sin entender su coherencia._

- Debo reconocer que eres el mejor detective de este país, pero no por eso dejas de ser un ingenuo adolescente. Nosotros desde un principio tuvimos la intención de hacerte esto. Que sufrieras lo que es estar cerca de alguien y no poder ser uno mismo. – concluyó con la mirada cada vez más perturbada. – Y que llegará el día, después de tanto sufrir por no demostrarle a tu gran amor quien verdaderamente eres, en el cual la veras morir en tus brazos… Kudo – terminó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Shinichi no atino a responderle nada… tan solo observaba como el suelo se desvanecía en su mente. Intentaba diagramar alguna estrategia que pudiera revertir la pésima situación en la que se encontraba.

Como si la suerte le diera su primera expresión de cariño, una cómplice inesperada de Shinichi se dio a conocer; Shiho Miyano, Ai Habara para Shinichi. Entró en escena justo detrás de Vodka con un revolver en su nuca.

- Jamás voy a perdonar lo que hicieron a mi hermana y ahora que conseguí la forma de revertir el veneno que fabrique, no necesito recaudar más información. Acá será la tumba de los tres. – respondió observando al jefe de la organización.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

La situación se encontraba mejor pero aún seguían en desventaja. Ran capturada por Kawaishi, Gin apuntaba al joven detective y solo Vodka estaba siendo disminuido por Shiho.

Ella en su etapa como Ai, conoció lo suficiente a Shinichi como para idear un plan prácticamente a ciegas. Aprovechó que se encontraba de espaldas a su viejo amigo y procuró en los escasos segundos que tenía, encriptarle un código Morse con la mano libre. Luego de unos largos segundos donde todos esperaban ver la jugada en el tablero. La mano de Shiho comenzó una cuenta regresiva… tres…dos…uno…

Coordinadamente la joven doctora empujó a Vodka justo donde Gin se encontraba. Shinichi aprovechó para patear, con todas las fuerzas que la impotencia le provocaba, una piedra lo suficientemente grande para impactar de lleno en Vodka y que su efecto repercutieran en Gin. La fuerza de tal golpe los hizo caer al suelo en un estado de inconciencia temporal.

- ¡Lo logra – intentó decir Kudo, pero su frase se vio interrumpida por el grito de Shiho. Se encontraba con el brazo izquierdo completamente cubierto por su sangre.

- No te voy a permitir semejante deshonra a nuestra organización, acá mismo voy a cumplir la misión que hacía mucho tiempo tendríamos que haber completado. – sentenció con el arma calibrada una vez más en dirección a Shiho.

Shinichi tenía que reaccionar ahora o nunca… De pronto… Una bala se incrustó directamente en el estomago del que era el gran jefe de una secreta y poderosa organización.

- _"¿Qué pasó" _– se preguntaba Kudo confuso por el desenlace.

Una conocida voz respondió instantáneamente a su pregunta

- No tendrías que haberme dejado dormir la siesta en casa, Kudo. Te iba a ser de mucha ayuda – le respondió con una sonrisa Heiji.

Shinichi hizo una pausa de dos segundos con una sonrisa de alivio.

De forma apresurada, como siempre había sido, fue a desatar a la persona por la que luchó tanto sin jamás pensar en desistir.

Una vez desatada por completo no pudo evitar abrazarla tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a romperla en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas les eran imposible ocultarlas o evitarlas.

- Gracias… Shinichi – le dijo Ran empapada en su torrente de lágrimas.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora que todo termino solo quiero disfrutar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. – le sonrió Kudo.

- Hay algo que siempre quise decirte Shinichi… Yo de verdad… - de pronto su voz encontró el silencio y se desplomo en el exhausto cuerpo de Shinichi. Intentó apartarla y notó que su camisa estaba empapada en sangre…

"_¡Ran!" – _se desesperó el joven.

- Ahora vas a sentir el dolor de ver morir a alguien que amas, no va… – un balazo atravesó la cabeza de quien hablaba. El humo del arma venia exactamente donde Shinichi estaba situado. Su expresión había perdido cordura y sus ojos ya no era los de una persona que podía razonar lo que estaba bien o mal. Heiji se había quedado pasmado con la acción de su amigo, no tenía palabras que fuera suficiente para expresar el momento. Kudo estaba perdiendo la cordura. Acostó a su razón de ser e intento salvarla. Ato parte de su camisa a su cintura para hacer que la sangre dejará de perderse con tanta rapidez.

- ¡Llama inmediatamente a la ambulancia – fue el alarido reclamo del joven Kudo.

- Si… - contestó en un estado de confusión, Heiji.

Empezó a correr a un lugar donde tuviera señal con el móvil y se dispuso a realizar la llamada.

Mientras tanto Shiho continuaba tendida en el suelo con la herida en el brazo, pero pese a eso no corría riesgo de muerte. Un recuerdo del profesor Agasa perturbo su mente por unos segundos.

"_La gran diferencia que posees con tu héroe Sherlock es que tu no tienes la paciencia necesaria para pensar más fríamente las cosas antes de actuar. Tienes una mente brillante, pero también suele pasarte que tomas decisiones precipitadas"_

- Esta bien, no tienes de que arrepentirte… - dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba a Ran.

El llanto era la única expresión de impotencia que tenia Kudo.

- Estoy feliz por haberte conocido. Gracias a vos mi vida fue mucho mejor que la de cualquier persona. Fui feliz… Shinichi… - su voz perdía su magia con cada frase.

Sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando hasta que su corazón dio su último suspiro por intentar seguir ligando el cuerpo al mundo de los vivos.

El joven detective se quedó por un largo lapso de tiempo Quieto… Mudo… Sin mover un solo músculo… No podía comprender la veracidad de quien era la victima. Su mente se desquebraba como un jarrón antiguo. No había nada que pudiera volverlo en si.

- Allí están los dos hombres de negro, Kawaishi, Kudo, Ran y su amiga Shiho – le avisó Heiji a la policía local de Osaka

- Aquí solo encontramos a los dos hombres de negro, a la doctora, el cuerpo de un hombre con un balazo en el cráneo y un cadáver de una joven mujer.

- _"¿Un cadáver de una joven mujer?"… No puede ser… ¿Donde estará Kudo?  
_

* * *

_2 días después:_

- Un diario por favor.

- Tome pequeño.

"Encontraron al asesino de Kyon Sonozaki. Se trataba del hijo de la competencia; Amekaze. Le quitaron su postulación y ahora el gobierno de Japón tendrá elecciones internas en dos semanas para volver a definir los dos aspirantes al cargo. Se cree que Kawaishi, el hijo de la competencia de Kyon, estaba involucrado en una siniestra poderosa organización que se encargaba de asesinatos por encomienda"

- Bah… no saben nada.

Acto seguido tiró el periódico a la tacho de basura.

_7 días después:_

Heiji continuaba investigando los por menores del caso e investigó la mansión del primer asesinato.

- Bien, haré el informe que Kudo nunca logró hacer.

"En el primero asesinato, Kyon Sonozaki, el criminal fue Enzo Kawaishi. Le dio de tomar una droga que había conseguido en su instituto y luego lo torturó hasta la muerte. Lo colgó en a una soga para que pareciera un suicidio. Yami Sonozaki modifico la escena para hacer más creíble la hipótesis del suicidio. Desordenando la habitación y poniendo la única llave de la habitación en el bolsillo del victima con un truco con un hilo de caña de pescar. Colocó un dispositivo de auto activación con música de Beethoven para que nadie olvidara las composiciones que tan feliz la había hecho en su etapa de soledad. En el segundo caso el asesino fue la mismísima Yami. Por lo que encontró Kudo en su habitación en las fotos que tenia la pequeña. Ella aborrecía con todo el alma al señor Kenzo. Probablemente por las veces que fue "abusada" por él, según dice esta ultima foto en su reverso. Las notas también eran producto de ella misma, así como nuevamente el sonido emitido en la escena. Roberto era un inmigrante ilegal que era chantajeado por Kyon. Seguramente se fue junto a Kawaishi porque este ultimo le habrá aseguro protección para él y su familia. Cuando no lo necesito más, lo asesino. El cuarto asesinato fue similar al de Roberto, ella fue usada para poder acercase a la familia y completar el objetivo común de asesinato que ambos compartían. El quinto asesinato fue el de una joven inocente al cual un psicópata caratulo de venganza."

- Eso es todo… - suspiro Heiji. - ¿Dónde estarás Kudo?

_1 mes después:_

- ¡Diarios, Diarios!

- Déme uno.

- Si, aquí tiene.

"La oficina del difunto detective Kogoro Mouri será usada como tesoro nacional. La podrán visitar turistas de todo el mundo y ver donde vivían el tan prestigioso detective que enjuicio a cientos de asesinos"

_2 meses después:_

- Profesor… Me iré a recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevas respuestas. – acotó Shiho antes de partir

- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Me voy a sentir muy solo con tu otra nueva ausencia.

- Volveré. Algún día puede que el también. – suspiró Shiho con su forma definitiva de adolescente. – Es increíble que justo cuando habíamos conseguido obtener una formula que contrarrestara el veneno, el ya no la quiera usar. Que paradojas de la vida… - sentenció dolida, la doctora.

_1 año después:_

- ¿Me podría dar un periódico?

- Si… Es increíble lo grande que estas, pequeño.

"Heiji Hattori abre su oficina personal. El famosísimo detective abrirá el día de mañana su oficina de delitos policiales, haciéndose independiente después de tanto tiempo del jefe de policía. Se espera que sea tan conocida como la agencia del este de Japón, de Kogoro Mouri"

- _"Te lo mereces…amigo."_

_3 años después:_

- ¡La doctora Shiho Miyano descubre la cura para el cáncer. Este nuevo descubrimiento salvará muchas vidas a la largo de los años. Compre el diario del día hoy y entérese de todo!

- ¿Me podría dar uno?

- Si, tome joven.

Su lectura indicó una leve sonrisa llena de melancolía.

- Sabía que algún día ibas a poder emendar tu error y salvar más vidas de la que quitaste.

_5 años después:_

En un lejano Bar en las afueras de Hokkaido la televisión informaba las noticias.

"El experimentado detective de Osaka que lleva ya 75 casos resueltos se va a casar el día de mañana con Kazuha Toyama. Los medios van a seguir bien de cerca este momento de emoción en la vida de los jóvenes.

- ¿Quiere un trago más joven?

- No, gracias por hoy está bien.

"_Sé feliz Heiji…"_

_10 años después:_

En una pequeña noticia al final de un diario de poca monta figuraba que la muerte de Shinichi Kudo ya era legal por estar más de diez años desparecido.

_20 años después:_

- Amor, quiero entrar a ver unos libros – le dijo Hattori a su esposa.

Heiji entró a la tienda y vio un libro que le llamó la atención.

"Amor egoísta" de Conan Edogawa.

"_Sabía que no estabas muerto… algún día se que nos volveremos a ver Kudo"_

- Me llevo este – le avisó a la cajera de la tienda.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí se sucedía otra situación.

- Aguárdenme un momento que tengo que comprar unos libros – le aviso Shiho a sus alumnos.

Comenzó a buscar los libros que buscaba…

- Haber donde estaba… - un silencio se produjo – ¿Amor egoísta?... ¡Conan! – gritó al aire.

"_Sabia que no te habías rendido aún. Me gustaría volver a verte aunque ahora la diferencia de edad sea mayor."_

En lo lejano del oeste de Japón. En una pequeña cabaña en lo alto de las montañas. En un lugar casi olvidado por el hombre. Un pensamiento resonaba el las resquebrajadas paredes de madera.

"_Te extraño… Aún no pude olvidarte…"_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Terminé por fin la saga "Sinfonía". Fueron cinco capítulos de una inspiración que me agarro en el trabajo._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí hacerlo._

_Se lo dedico a mi Ran hermosa que me ayudo muchísimo y fue mi musa inspiradora para la historia. Además de apoyarme y ser la primera lectora de la historia._

_Espero que con el tiempo mejoren… al menos eso espero O.o_

_See you around_

_Pablo.-_


End file.
